March 21st
by Mah Potter
Summary: É tudo pressão da sociedade, sinceramente, exigir que as pessoas tenham um par para o baile. Mas se eu quero me divertir por uma noite... Ainda assim, é muito estranho essa idéia de convidar Tiago Potter para o baile. Continuação de February 14th T/L.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Não, não sou a Rowling. Tudo pertence a ela, claro, incluindo alguns euros.

**Sumário:** É tudo pressão da sociedade, sinceramente, exigir que as pessoas tenham um par para o baile. Mas se eu quero me divertir por uma noite, não há ninguém melhor que Tiago Potter para fazer isso.

**Avisos: **Não leia se você odiar muita tensão sexual não resolvida, uma Lily bêbada e um Tiago muito nobre e mais tensão sexual (não resolvida).

**Esclarecimento 1: **Continuação de **February 14th**; não, não é necessário ler aquela primeiro, mas eu recomendaria, porque é no mesmo estilo e no mesmo universo. Então, **P.O's alterados. **Primeiro Lily, depois Tiago.

**Esclarecimento 2: **Aqui só tem a primeira parte da fic, a segunda deve sair em duas semanas, mais ou menos, assim que eu terminar de escrever – era para ser uma fic só, mas... bom, eu não podia parar antes. Ah, reviews, por alguma razão, fazem eu escrever mais rápido. Quer testar? xD

**

* * *

**

March 21st 

Minha mãe costumava dizer que o primeiro pensamento que você tem, logo depois de acordar, lhe dirá como será seu dia. Era engraçado, porque eu fazia o máximo para pensar algo bem positivo assim que acordasse – eu ia me deitar dizendo a mim mesmo que meu primeiro pensamento seria "_Como é bom acordar!" _ou _"Que dia lindo está fazendo lá fora!_", mas era muito raro isso acontecer. Não dava para pensar algo bom, não depois que você acordava daquele sonho horrível ou quando se lembrava de que tinha uma festa para ir.

E, essa festa, aparentemente, é o meu problema – e é o que me faz acordar murmurando um palavrão bem feio. Aliás, o termo correto nem é _festa. _McGonagall deu ordens bem claras para que chamemos esse _evento_ de "Baile de Primavera".

Primeiro, eu nem gosto tanto da primavera. O inverno é muito mais legal, com a neve caindo e os lagos congelados, quando dá para patinar.

Segundo, a diferença entre "festa" e "baile" não significa muito para mim. Ainda tem tudo a ver com vestidos longos, danças formais e ter um par.

_Um par._ Como em um encontro. Como um casal.

É tudo pressão da sociedade, sinceramente. Para fazer você se sentir como se _precisasse _ter alguém – porque, afinal, como Marlene não pára de me lembrar, é chato chegar a uma festa – baile – sozinha. Ela explicou que as pessoas iriam ficar te olhando e sentiriam pena de você – e eu repliquei que não ligo para a opinião de ninguém. Então Marlene me sorriu e disse que, nesse caso, ficaria horrível para a Monitora-Chefe ir ao Baile da Primavera sem um par – e me abandonou depois disso, rindo.

Talvez, não fosse essa estranha perspectiva de _ter _que arranjar alguém, eu poderia até estar animada com o baile. Passei os últimos quinze dias vendo cada um dos mínimos detalhes – incluindo a encomenda de lírios, os meus favoritos, que vão ser maioria entre as flores. Enfeiticei cada um dos arranjos e preparei o cardápio para os elfos-domésticos.

Acho que eu teria obrigação de estar alegre – porque essas duas semanas _foram _divertidas, mesmo contando os quatro dias em que fui dormir depois das duas da manhã. _Fomos_, na verdade. Tiago vem sendo bem agradável e paciente comigo.

Tiago. Potter. De todas as pessoas no mundo, ele se ofereceu para me ajudar com os preparativos para o baile – e eu tenho quase certeza de que isso não teve nada a ver com o olhar estreito da Prof. McGonagall. Potter não teria nenhum motivo particular, afinal – ele não poderia prever, por exemplo, que ter se voluntariado significaria passar mais de 10 horas do dia ao meu lado.

E ele é tão engraçado – porque as coisas são meio difíceis de manterem sérias quando Tiago Potter (e o resto do seu grupo, que aparece para ajudar, de vez em quando) está envolvido.

Quase me faz desejar que ele não fosse assim, porque aí seria impossível _gostar _dele – aí ele seria uma pessoa normal e sem graça, e eu não iria sorrir tanto quando ele está por perto. Nem, provavelmente, iria achar o perfume dele tão bom, nem o seu sorriso tão contagiante, nem os seus olhos tão encantadores, nem os seus lábios tão sedutores...

Bem, o que importa é que eu andei pensando bastante desde que Marlene me lembrou sobre a importância – para a sociedade – de um par para os bailes. É só uma ocasião para se divertir por uma noite, o que seria bom, e Alice me lembrou de que ter uma pessoa _atada _a você por uma noite pode ser bem mais legal do que soa a primeira vista. Evita danças não desejadas e garante que você não vai precisar se erguer toda vez que querer um ponche.

Eu tenho certeza de que Cinderela não pensou nisso quando a Fada Madrinha apareceu e ela foi ao baile. Por outro lado, o baile era para o príncipe encontrar alguém para se casar. Mas, como a Cinderela tinha uma vida muito triste, com aquelas irmãs chatas e com a Madrasta malvada, talvez ela só tenha realmente querido se divertir ao menos uma vez.

Pensei muito sobre a Cinderela – eu não tenho uma madrasta ruim, e a minha irmã pode ser insuportável às vezes, mas nunca como a irmãs postiças da história – e constatei que ela está certa sobre se soltar por uma noite.

E, então, eu percebi que, se quisesse realmente diversão, só havia realmente uma única pessoa que eu gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado durante todo o baile – e isso não teria nada a ver com o seu sorriso ou o seu perfume ou os seus lábios perfeitos.

Ainda assim, mesmo após determinantemente ter recusado três convites para o baile, eu ainda acho que é uma loucura chamar Tiago Potter para ir ao baile comigo.

* * *

Estar acordado desde as cinco e meia da manhã nunca foi o meu forte – o meu humor pode variar muito nesses dias, mas, ao menos hoje, eu não me importo. E, agora, ao olhar o Salão Principal, quase todo decorado, me sinto satisfeito.

McGonagall também parece satisfeita. Recebo um olhar dela, cheio de orgulho, lá da mesa dos professores. Acho que ela está contente por ter me nomeado Monitor-Chefe – mas o _meu_ olhar continua vagando em direção a porta, esperando.

Não importa quantos pontos Minerva McGonagall possa me dar, nem quantos elogios eu posso receber das pessoas que passam, admirando o meu trabalho. O único reconhecimento que eu quero tem que vir dela.

Desvio meu olhar para o relógio agora. Oito e trinta e três. Lily está atrasada – para um sábado de Hogsmeade, ela já deveria estar no Salão Principal há sete minutos.

Não que eu tenha, de forma alguma, decorado o horário dela. E eu não deveria estar me importando tanto com a opinião de Lily Evans, mas ela me pareceu tão interessada em fazer um baile perfeito, que eu tenho certeza de que qualquer coisa que eu faça vai ser só para deixá-la mais feliz.

E isso inclui acordar às cinco e meia da manhã para colocar cada um dos arranjos de flores no lugar certo e para enfeitiçar cada janela – de modo que cada uma é um jardim diferente. Eu espero que Lily fique realmente satisfeita, porque eu acho que fiz um grande trabalho.

- Você fez - ouço, e num instante, já me viro, tentando ignorar o fato de ter pensado em voz alta. Lily está me sorrindo, e os olhos dela brilham de admiração. Por alguma razão, Minerva McGonagall tinha essa mesma expressão, mas é a de Lily que faz eu me sentir nas nuvens. – Mas não vá ficar muito metido – acrescenta, seu sorriso ficando cada vez maior.

- É meio difícil, mas eu vou tentar – lhe respondo, também brincando, e me sento ao lado dela.

Sirius me lança um olhar muito estranho, e seu sorriso é claramente malicioso. Escolho ignorá-lo e me viro para Lily, ao invés.

Os olhos verdes dela refletem as rosas e os lírios e sua face está iluminada pelo seu sorriso.

Não pela primeira vez na vida, me dou conta de que Lily Evans é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

- Eu não sei por que você fez isso – ela diz, se virando para mim lentamente -, mas obrigada. Ficou perfeito.

E então Lily está me sorrindo de uma forma muito diferente e o tempo pára. Não há mais nenhum som de conversa a minha volta e não há mais ninguém em volta. Eu e Lily estamos sozinhos no mundo, e os olhos dela brilham tanto, e eu posso _jurar _que o espaço entre nós está, de alguma forma, diminuindo...

Mas eu pisco, e ela pisca ao mesmo tempo, e o momento acaba. A conversa e as pessoas voltam subitamente, e quando me viro, encontro o olhar de Sirius, agora mais perturbador que nunca. Ele parece estar se divertindo comigo.

O meu caro amigo pode ser bem cruel às vezes – mas agora ele olha para Lily, e parece também achar graça nela. Curioso, torno a fitá-la, e descubro que Lily está parada olhando para a própria taça de suco, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. Ela fica estranhamente frágil desse jeito.

- Lily? – chamo, erguendo as sobrancelhas, tentando tira-la daquele estado. Lily parece ser _forte _demais para ficar assim. Ela se vira pela segunda vez.

Seus olhos estão fixos sobre minha face enquanto ela respira fundo.

- Eu estava pensando se... – e então pára, e volta a morder os lábios.

- Se...? – pergunto, curioso. Lily se mexe, tomando seu suco à guisa de me responder.

- Eu não estou mais com fome – declara, de repente, e se levanta.

Me dou conta de que Lily Evans está realmente estranha hoje – mas ela parece normal, por alguns segundos, ao me lançar um pequeno sorriso.

- Ficou realmente bonito – ela diz, e aponta para a janela mais próxima. – Os lírios brancos são os meus favoritos.

E, caminha para fora do Salão Principal, sem dizer mais nada. Perto da porta, vejo Alice e Marlene correndo para se juntar a ela, mas Lily meneia a cabeça e diz qualquer coisa que não posso ouvir.

A mente feminina não tem muita razão – e é só quando Sirius acena com a cabeça, concordando, é que percebo que disse isso em voz alta. Reviro os olhos, meio irritado, e encaro à toa a Mesa Principal. O Professor Dumbledore lê o jornal, cantarolando, mas a Prof. McGonagall me olha, indagadora. Quando meneio a cabeça, negando, ela apenas desvia o olhar, não parecendo muito surpresa.

Minerva McGonagall não acredita realmente que eu vá com Lily Evans ao "_baile"_.

* * *

Alice e Marlene podem ser incrivelmente irritantes às vezes. Sem maldade, porque eu realmente as adoro desde o primeiro instante em que a gente se conheceu.

Mas essa mania das duas de bancar o cupido entre mim e Tiago Potter é realmente chata – e o olhar que ambas estão me lançando agora é mais chato ainda.

- Você tem certeza? Ele não poderia ter feito isso sem que você tivesse percebido... – Alice sugere, parecendo não agüentar mais a própria impaciência. Reviro os olhos.

_Sim, _Alice. Eu tenho mais certeza do que você poderia imaginar.

- Eu já disse. Potter _não _me convidou para o baile!

Alice suspira e me olha de outra forma agora. Por um instante, imagino que ela está sentindo pena de mim por ele não ter me convidado até agora.

Meu estômago revira desconfortavelmente e há alguma coisa, muito estranha, entalada na minha garganta – tento ignorar isso e me viro para Marlene.

Não quero pensar por que Tiago ainda não me convidou para o baile. Eu quero dizer, _eu_ vou convidá-lo, mesmo, então não faz diferença. Mas, se ele não fez o pedido até agora, talvez ele não tenha nenhum interesse, então, e eu só irei fazer papel de tola o convidando, como se eu fosse uma garotinha ingênua, apaixonada por ele ou algo assim.

Eu não estou, claro. Mas Tiago Potter não me convidou – e, de todas as pessoas no mundo, era para se deduzir que ele já teria me convidado. Ele costumava gostar de mim. Entretanto... Nada. E isso incomoda. Irrita.

- Você deveria convidá-lo, então – Marlene está dizendo, e me forço a prestar atenção. Meu estômago continua ruim. Talvez eu devesse ter comido algo.

Sorrio para Marlene, com mais calma do que realmente sinto.

- É, eu pensei e acho que vou fazer justamente isso – digo, vagamente, e Alice pára no meio do seu movimento de subir um degrau. Marlene, mais a frente, se vira para mim.

Os olhos delas estão com a mesma expressão de choque e sinto uma vontade enorme de rir. Ainda assim, mantenho a minha face mais neutra e continuo a subir as escadas. Isso tem o efeito de despertá-las, e elas começam a falar sem parar.

- Mas como você não disse nada antes?

- Você está falando sério?

- Vai _mesmo _convidá-lo?

- Eu quero dizer, _você_ está obviamente a fim, mas ele sempre foi _o _Tiago Potter e eu pensei que não fosse admitir assim tão...

- De repente – Marlene completa para Alice, e as duas agora aceleram o passo e então bloqueiam o meu caminho. Os braços delas estão cruzados, a espera de uma resposta. No rosto, a mesma expressão de firmeza.

- O que foi? – pergunto, me divertindo mais a cada momento. Ambas erguem as sobrancelhas, e solto uma risada. – Ok. Eu estava pensando que eu não tenho um par e que parece que eu _devo _ter um, então pensei que Potter poderia acabar tornando a noite divertida. Ele pode ser legal às vezes - comento, e agora minha voz vai abaixando, porque eu estou mais a falar sozinha do que com elas. – Eu não estou apaixonada por ele.

Nem poderia. _Mesmo_.

As duas me lançam um olhar de descrença, mas se movem para me dar passagem. Apenas sorrio, ignorando os cochichos conspiradores das duas atrás de mim.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – Marlene me pergunta, finalmente, quando paramos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Antes eu iria ficar arrumando a decoração do Salão Principal, mas agora acho que vou pegar um livro para ler...

Ambas meneiam a cabeça.

- Não. Você vai para Hogsmeade com a gente – a voz fina de Alice parece mais animada do que nunca. – E vamos fazer algumas compras, para variar.

- Por quê? – e meu olhar é confuso. Não consigo entender a alegria delas.

- Você pode dizer que não está apaixonada, pode não achar graça em bailes, pode estar realmente sendo só _amiga _dele por querer convidá-lo para ir junto. Mas não vamos deixar você fazer feio no baile.

- Exatamente, Lily – Marlene acrescenta. – Por isso, vamos te produzir como nunca e vamos fazer Tiago Potter ter o par mais lindo da festa. E vocês irão sair para uma caminhada a beira do lago e irão fazer juras de amor e – ela fecha os olhos, sonhadoramente - vão se beijar sob a luz do luar.

Por alguma razão, uma imagem se forma na minha mente. E, mesmo quando Marlene se despede, indo para o próprio Salão Comunal, e Alice se separa de mim, para se sentar com Frank em uma das poltronas em frente a lareira, eu não consigo deixar de pensar nisso.

Subo as escadas e, já no dormitório, me sento na cama contemplando a vista da janela.

Demoro alguns segundos para perceber que eu estou sorrindo – de um jeito que deve lembrar uma garotinha ingênua e apaixonada –, ao imaginar uma Lily Evans e um Tiago Potter, com vestes a rigor, ali no lago, se beijando.

* * *

Acabo de descobrir que Sirius não é o único que vê a minha vontade súbita de acordar bem cedo e decorar todo o Salão Principal como uma coisa anormal. De fato, o olhar de Remo, quando Almofadinhas acaba de lhe contar sobre o meu desejo repentino, me faz lembrar por que ele é um maroto.

- Nem começa – digo, meio irritado, quando Remo faz menção de dizer algo. Ele sacode a cabeça, seu sorriso com a mesma expressão do olhar.

- Eu ia dizer que ficou legal – ele declara, num tom natural, e suspeito que Aluado esteja reprimindo uma vontade muito forte de rir. – Alguma razão para ter tantos lírios?

E então ele e Sirius caem na risada. Reviro os olhos, meio resignado.

- São os favoritos de Lily – digo, num tom casual, e as risadas dobram.

Sirius parece que vai dizer algo, mas a chegada de algumas corujas o impede. Ele parece sinceramente espantado quando duas corujas param na frente dele, ambas com envelopes cor-de-rosa.

Remo revira os olhos e sigo-o no gesto. Fazendo as contas por cima, essas devem ser as trigésimas cartas que Sirius recebe desde que o baile foi anunciado.

- Por que você não aceita algum convite? – Aluado pergunta, entediado.

- Assim esses convites vão acabar – acrescento, feliz por uma chance de mudar de assunto. Essa é uma tática tão básica e útil. – E você já deve ter recebido o suficiente para ter o de alguém que consiga te agradar.

Sirius se arrepia e faz uma careta.

- Se eu for com alguém, vou ter que ficar _grudado _a noite inteira com ela. Eu quero dizer, e se ela for legal aos primeiros dez minutos e depois ficar chata? E se eu não puder dançar com mais ninguém porque ela vai fazer um escândalo? E se nós dois nos cansarmos um do outro e não termos nada para conversar? Vou perder uma noite por que me arrisquei num encontro que não deu certo? – Ele meneia a cabeça, com vigor. – Não mesmo.

Lanço um olhar rápido para Sirius, também sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não é isso – digo, franzindo a testa. – Você tem que ir com alguém que você sabe que faz você se sentir livre. Alguém que você goste que esteja ao seu lado, mas que você entenda quando ela precisa de um pouco de espaço. Uma garota que seja diferente para você – e meu olhar se perde no jardim de lírios brancos. – Não que seja uma que você ache que pode ter uma noite perfeita, mas aquela única que irá fazer a tentativa valer a pena.

Aluado e Almofadinhas trocam um olhar cheio de significados.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai convidar Evans para o baile? – Sirius diz, com apenas um leve traço de dúvida. Me engasgo com o suco, mas aceno com a cabeça, afirmativamente.

As gargalhadas dos dois enchem o Salão Principal e a maioria dos rostos se vira para olhá-los.

_Perfeito_. Agora todos vão saber dos meus planos de ir com Lily Evans ao baile. Embora, claro, isso talvez não seja surpresa para ninguém. Na verdade, já andei discutindo isso com Remo – que vai com uma Corvinal do quinto ano, animada demais – e ele me perguntou se eu não pensava em chamar Lily.

Não lhe respondi. Na verdade - e eu nem gosto de pensar nisso - eu não sei qual é o status da minha relação atual com Lily. Nós podemos trocar chocolates no Valentine's Day, e podemos ficar até as três horas da manhã acordados juntos, ou arrumando os corredores de Hogwarts, ou conversando sobre qualquer coisa; podemos ser Monitores-Chefes juntos, e ela pode rir de mim e me contar algumas coisas sobre a vida dela, mas o que isso faz de nós? Amigos? Melhores amigos? Eu vou ser obrigado a ficar ao lado dela a minha vida inteira, sendo gentil e _amigável _com ela enquanto tudo que eu quero é amá-la até o fim da minha vida?

Ou será que eu estou totalmente enganado e Lily possa gostar de mim, de um modo que não seja muito fraternal? Será, que por alguma razão, essas horas que passamos juntos não tenha feito, talvez, ela me ver de uma forma bem diferente, e os sentimentos tenham começado a surgir, e ela está num dilema interno sobre amar ou não amar Tiago Potter... E, então, quando eu a convidar para o baile, ela irá colocar as mãos em torno do meu pescoço e me puxar para perto; assim, com os nossos corpos abraçados – e começará a tocar uma música romântica no fundo -, vou colar meus lábios nos de Lily Evans, num beijo longo e demorado, e quando, enfim, nos separarmos, ela me lançará o seu sorriso mais lindo e dirá que adoraria ir ao baile comigo.

Ou, talvez, eu só esteja me enganando e Lily já tenha recebido mais de três convites para o baile e já tenha um par.

- Ela ainda não tem – ouço a voz de Remo, e, de uma forma muito rápida e dolorida, volto para a Terra, abandonado o sabor imaginário dos lábios de Lily. Quando o impacto do que Remo disse me acerta, sinto um pânico crescer. Ele me sorri, então, de uma forma bem gentil. – Não se preocupe, foi a única coisa que você disse em voz alta.

Solto a respiração, _muito_ aliviado.

- No que você estava pensando? – Sirius pergunta, subitamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não é da sua conta – digo, revirando os olhos. A julgar pelo estranho calor que estou sentindo, só de pensar em ter Lily Evans nos meus braços, eu sei que deveria estar sorrindo bem tolamente alguns segundos atrás.

Sirius meneia a cabeça, nem um pouco irritado. Parece que vai dizer algo, mas me levanto, pensando em ir me arrumar para ir a Hogsmeade. O dia não está muito bonito, mas há algumas coisas para comprar por lá. De qualquer jeito, Sirius não vai e Remo tem um encontro – aquela quintanista exageradamente animada. Pedro ainda nem desceu, então não sei dele. Vou ficar sozinho em Hogsmeade, nessa adorável manhã de Março.

Eu poderia, por acaso do destino, encontrar Lily em Hogsmeade e poderia disparar "_Evans, quer ir ao Baile de Primavera comigo?"_. E esse talvez seja o fim de nossa amizade. Ou talvez ela se jogue em meus braços, não?

De qualquer jeito, eu já me dei conta – há mais de três anos, desde a primeira vez em que a chamei para sair – de que estar apaixonado por Lily Evans quer dizer correr riscos.

* * *

Cinderela, apesar da madrasta, devia ser muito feliz. Ok, ela tinha as duas irmãs postiças, e tinha que trabalhar bastante, e, na versão da _Disney, _tinha que cuidar dos ratinhos que só se metiam em encrenca. Mas, fora isso, ela deveria gostar de sua vida.

Porque Cinderela não tinha duas amigas que saem com ela, fazem várias compras e lhe dão vinte sacolas para carregar quando avistam os seus respectivos namorados. E, enquanto as suas amigas devem estar _agarradas _na Madame's Puddifoot, eu estou aqui, no Três Vassouras, irritada por ter segurado as sacolas durantes os últimos nove minutos, enquanto tudo que precisava era de um feitiço simples.

Ao menos, é isso que Pedro Pettigrew me diz – o que aumenta a minha irritação.

- E era só girar – _ich _– a varinha e dizer _Lomocotor Mortis! Ich_.

- É "_Locomotor" _– retruco, tentando me controlar, inutilmente. Não consigo acreditar. Pettigrew está bêbado e eu estou sendo _corrigida por um bêbado_. A que ponto da vida eu cheguei?

- O que você está bebendo? – pergunto, olhando para a taça dele. Pela cor avermelhada, eu indicaria Uísque-de-Fogo. Mas Pedro apenas levanta uma garrafa e me oferece. Tiro a rolha e sinto imediatamente o odor forte e inebriante. Uísque.

Quando me volto para fitá-lo novamente, percebo que ele está me estendendo uma taça agora. Seu sorriso é desafiador – de um jeito que já vi Sirius Black lançar, e até mesmo Tiago.

E o mais chato é que eu odeio não aceitar um desafio.

Tomo-lhe a taça e despejo um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa. O uísque é de um vermelho bem escuro, quase preto. O líquido fica soltando algumas bolhas e me descubro fitando-o, quase hipnotizada.

Eu sou uma garota de dezoito anos, que precisa de um par para o baile e que não recebeu o único convite de que precisa. Eu não sou a Cinderela, então posso beber um pouco – e que mal isso irá fazer? Um gole só e pronto.

Sem olhar a Pettigrew, que agora diz algo, viro o copo de uma vez. Eu já bebi uísque antes, mas nunca estou totalmente preparada para a ardência que desce pela minha garganta, queimando e, ao mesmo tempo, dando um prazer sinistro.

Assim, um súbito relaxamento começa na minha cabeça e me lembro, vagamente, de porque não costumo tomar muito uísque.

Pedro Pettigrew ergue as sobrancelhas quando lhe sorrio – de uma forma bem solta -, e torna a encher a minha taça.

Bebo agora mais lentamente, saboreando o uísque.

- Prefiro Vinho – digo, porque há algo dentro de mim que me faz falar. Tomo a garrafa de sua mão e encho meu copo um pouco mais. – É mais suave.

Ele dá de ombros. Seus olhos estão mirados no teto, e tenho a impressão de que ele está em outro planeta.

- Você acha que vou ficar bêbada? – pergunto, porque, apesar de toda a conversa animada em torno de nossa mesa, eu não consigo suportar o silêncio agora. Eu _preciso _falar.

Pettigrew se vira para mim e acena, afirmativamente, aquele sorriso maldoso brincando nos seus lábios novamente.

- Eu não deveria beber, então – digo, quando torno a tomar mais alguns goles do uísque. – Mas só porque eu não _deveria, _não significa que eu _não devo_, certo? – Ele solta uma risada e um soluço juntos. Sorrio, meio vagamente. Está ficando difícil me concentrar em algo, mas consigo encher a taça mais um pouco sem derramar. – _Dever _é uma coisa tão relativa. Eu quero dizer, eu _devo _ter um par para o baile. Ou eu _deveria _ter um?

Ele pisca várias vezes, tentando focar a atenção. Acho que posso entender como isso é difícil.

- Então você não tem? – Pettigrew pergunta, parecendo mundanamente assustado. Meneio a cabeça, como num gesto de derrota – o que é algo que eu não sinto, porque, incrivelmente, não ter um par – _ainda – _não me afeta tanto quanto deveria.

_Dever_. Novamente essa palavra.

Pettigrew – como Tiago o chama mesmo, _Rabicho?_ – me olha, em dúvida, por algum momento, então ri.

Me sinto muito satisfeita pelo bar estar tão cheio que ninguém percebe a risada escandalosa de Pedro Pettigrew.

- E Tiago – _Ich - _não te convidou? – ele pergunta, enxugando as lágrimas de riso na manga da camisa.

Eu estou a meio caminho de beber mais um pouco quando paro.

- Não – digo, lentamente. – Ele não me convidou.

E, quando essas palavras saem da minha boca, sinto uma estranha irritação – muito mais forte do que eu senti hoje de manhã, quando percebi isso.

Não me interessa que eu tenha recusado mil convites de Tiago Potter no passado, ou que eu recue diante de uma mera tentativa de ficar muito perto dele. Não interessa que nós sejamos melhores amigos, ou que pareça que somos só amigos. Ele _devia _ter me convidado.

Sinto uma vontade enorme de jogar a taça na parede, só para vê-la se espatifar – e, assim, talvez essa irritação, essa coceira no peito, pare de me incomodar.

Mas não faço isso, porque há um desejo ainda maior de beber mais o uísque. Talvez a ardência possa matar isso que eu estou sentindo. Talvez assim eu me esqueça de Tiago Potter - aquele que tem os olhos cor de chocolate, que me faz sorrir e me faz ficar estressada.

Porque Tiago Potter ainda não me convidou para o baile e nós tivemos muito tempo para isso. Ele poderia – _não, deveria – _ter me chamado enquanto estávamos em frente a lareira, às duas da manhã, organizando os cardápios. Ou quando estávamos sozinhos no Salão Principal, fazendo os arranjos de rosas.

Porém - e Pedro Pettigrew está me fazendo perceber isso – o que mais me incomoda, é a conclusão óbvia a que cheguei. Posso ter tomado umas sete taças de uísque, e minha cabeça está começando a pesar, mas isso está tão claro que não sei por que não vi antes.

- Tiago Potter não gosta mais de mim – digo, e falar isso em voz alta parece aliviar um pouco do que está entalado em minha garganta. Olho para Pettigrew, bem calma. É mais fácil admitir isso do que ficar martelando na cabeça. – Ele não é mais apaixonado por mim. E ele nem _deveria, _não é? Depois de tanto tempo, ele desistiu de mim.

Pettigrew coloca sua taça na mesa, bem devagar, e puxa a cadeira para mais perto. Bebo mais um pouco de uísque enquanto ele me analisa.

Torno a dar outro gole.

- Você é uma idiota – ele diz, de súbito, e não há mais nenhuma expressão vaga no seu rosto. Engasgo com a bebida, mas não digo nada. Meu coração está acelerado e, de repente, eu percebo por quê. Eu _quero _ouvir o que ele está para dizer. – Idiota. Idiota. E bem cega. Tiago ainda é _louco _por você. Ele não desistiu de gostar de Lily Evans. Ele desistiu de _tentar _fazer você gostar dele. Aliás, você nem merece ele.

Talvez eu realmente tenha bebido muito uísque, ou talvez eu só não me importe com o que ele está dizendo. Há algo ecoando na minha mente (algo muito próximo de "_Tiago Potter ainda é louco por mim")_, mas apenas torno a lançá-lo meu olhar mais calmo.

- Por quê?

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas, também calmo.

- Porque ele passou dois anos te chamando para sair. Porque você nunca achou que _ele _merecesse a sua atenção. Porque ele mudou muito esse ano e o que você fez? Começou a _conversar _com ele. Você acha que é gentil ser legal com ele? Ou você nunca parou para pensar que sendo _amiga _dele é a coisa mais cruel que você já fez?

Ele pára e torna a beber mais uísque. Ficamos em silêncio e volto a sentir aquela urgência em falar – mas, ao invés, contemplo a chuva fina pela janela.

Ele gosta quando chove – e dá para perceber isso porque é na chuva que Tiago Potter é mais do que um jogador comum de quadribol. Ele voa perfeitamente, como se fosse um dia claro, e o outro time nunca tem chance nenhuma contra Tiago nesses dias.

- Eu estava pensando em convidá-lo para o baile – digo, observando sombras indistintas do lado de fora. – Eu preciso de um par, e achei que Tiago fosse a pessoa mais indicada para fazer a noite valer a pena.

Ele me olha por cima da taça, novamente parecendo um analista.

- Você não precisa realmente de um par – Pettigrew diz, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Meneio a cabeça.

- Não vou mais convidá-lo. Eu acho – e você deve concordar – que ele fica melhor longe de mim.

- Eu não disse isso – ele dispara, e seu olhar analisador começa a me irritar. – Você é mesmo cega – acrescenta, pegando uma segunda garrafa de uísque. – Ele só arrumou aquela droga de Salão porque _você_ iria gostar. Ele só é um bom monitor porque _você_ ficou feliz com isso. Ele só gosta de _te _fazer feliz. Tiago Potter é apaixonado por _você_, Evans.

Desvio o olhar - agora luto para combater uma sensação bem diferente do que estive sentindo dois minutos atrás. Há um calor agradável preenchendo todo o meu corpo e eu poderia voar, de tão leve que eu estou me sentindo.

O uísque nunca conseguiria ter o mesmo efeito – porque _Rabicho _disse que Tiago _ainda_ gosta de mim, e – eu não sei por que - é como se o Sol estivesse sorrindo para mim. Minha cabeça está girando e está difícil focar com clareza em alguma coisa. Eu não deveria ter tomado uísque. Eu não deveria estar tão feliz agora, e só porque Tiago...

Volto a olhar para Pettigrew, me sentindo ligeiramente zonza, e ele me fita, pela terceira vez, de um modo avaliador antes de soltar uma risada alta.

- _Meu Deus, _Evans. _Você_ está apaixonada por Tiago!

* * *

Hogsmeade está fria e sem graça – e isso não tem nada a ver com a minha caminhada solitária, ou com o fato de que ainda não encontrei Lily aqui. Essa chuva fina parece refletir o meu humor.

Lanço um olhar para a rua, tentando escolher algum lugar para entrar. A Zonko's me parece agradável, mas já fui lá duas vezes hoje e acho que já decorei a loja. Estremeço. Está ficando realmente mais frio.

Assim, decido que o melhor é tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada no Três Vassouras, o que me parece bem acolhedor. Lanço um olhar para o céu nublado.

Espero que o dia do baile não esteja assim – seria tão bom ter uma noite estrelada e razoavelmente quente – de modo que não será tão ruim dançar junto.

Isso, claro, se Lily for comigo. E, então, franzo a testa. Gastei tanto tempo pensando em como convidar Lily decentemente, ou se ela iria aceitar ou não, que não parei para pensar no que eu _vou _fazer se ela recusar o meu convite.

Não há mais ninguém que eu queira convidar – pelo menos, não tenho mais nenhuma amiga que não tenha um par ainda.

Exceto, claro, Lily – o que me trás de volta ao começo.

O Três Vassouras está lotado e quente – peço uma Cerveja Amanteigada a Madame Rosmerta e ela me sorri calorosamente. Talvez eu pudesse convidá-la para o baile. Lanço-lhe um olhar, enquanto ela está ocupada com outra mesa, e penso que essa é uma idéia muito boa – para a minha segunda opção.

Suspiro longamente e procuro uma mesa vazia. Mas está tudo cheio, e percebo que eu estou apenas caminhando à toa, procurando algum conhecido, enquanto amaldiçôo Remo e Pedro por não estarem comigo. Grandes amigos os dois são...

E, então, finalmente eu encontro alguém. Rabicho está na mesa mais afastada, rindo tolamente. Vou em direção a ele, animado, mas, de repente, ele está _voando._ Rabicho acerta a parede atrás, e cai no chão. Imediatamente, saco a minha varinha, pronto para acertar contas com quem quer que tenha feito isso – provavelmente Snape. Essa idéia me anima, porque faz tempo que não enfeitiço o velho Ranhoso.

Mas é Lily que está lá, com a varinha em punho – seu rosto está vermelho e ela parece simplesmente furiosa.

Fico parado entre os dois, dividido. Lily continua olhando para Pedro, caído, tremendo. Ela parece querer que Rabicho se levante, só para poder jogá-lo novamente pela parede.

As pessoas a minha volta começam a se mexer, se aproximando, mas só me movo quando uma voz pergunta, para mim:

- O que aconteceu? – é Alice, e Frank vem logo atrás dela. Dou de ombros, e Alice meneia a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos loiros e curtos dela voarem sobre o meu rosto.

- Vamos ajudar – digo, e, meio hesitante, me viro para ir ajudar Pedro. Alice segura o meu braço.

- Vá falar com Lily – diz, numa voz decidida.

Lanço um olhar a Rabicho antes de me aproximar de Lily. Ela não se vira para mim, nem dá nenhuma indicação de que me percebeu, mesmo quando a guio para fora do bar.

É só quando fecho as portas atrás de mim que noto a garrafa na mão dela.

- Você _bebeu_, Evans? – pergunto, e, com um gesto da varinha, faço a garrafa sumir. Lily se vira para mim, com uma expressão tão desafiadora, que temo que ela vá me jogar pela parede também.

- Sim – e sua voz é estranhamente suave.

Franzo a testa a isso, enquanto a guio pela rua acima.

- Para onde você está me levando? – ela pergunta, sem parecer se importar muito com isso. – Hogwarts é para o outro lado.

- Você não pode aparecer lá assim, Lily – digo, parando e me virando para ela. Estamos diante da Dedosdemel e não nenhuma pessoa a vista – Se McGonagall te vir assim, vai tirar o seu cargo de Monitora. Por isso, nós vamos ter que ir em segredo.

Lily me lança um olhar vagamente curioso. Retiro a minha Capa da Invisibilidade do bolso, e os olhos dela se estreitam. Estremeço, esperando o sermão, mas ela sorri.

- Então é assim que você sempre escapa – declara, e dá um passo em direção a mim.

Por um momento delirante, _parece _que Lily vai jogar seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e me beijar. Porém, ela retira a capa das minhas mãos e joga em torno de nós.

- Isso pode ser divertido – diz, quase sonhadora, me olhando. Torno a estremecer, mas dessa vez, não há nenhum medo envolvido nisso.

- Você precisa chegar mais perto – digo calmamente, e Lily dá outro passo.

É realmente fácil entrar na loja e evitar passar pelos trinta alunos que a enchem. É realmente fácil enganar os donos da loja e entrar pelo túnel secreto no porão.

Mas não é nem um pouco _fácil _ignorar essa proximidade muito repentina de Lily. O perfume dela é ainda mais inebriante quando se está a dois centímetros de sua cabeça, e eu não paro de ter arrepios muito confortáveis cada vez que nossos braços e mãos se encontram.

- Podemos tirar a capa agora – digo, quando fecho o túnel e mergulhamos no escuro.

Lily nega com a cabeça, e acende a própria varinha.

- Está legal assim – diz, começando a andar. Caminho ao lado dela, apertando os lábios. – Como vocês descobriram o túnel?

Sorrio para mim mesmo.

- "_Vocês?"_ – pergunto, à guisa de respondê-la. Lily solta uma risada tão solta, que não parece a dela. Imagino quanto de Uísque Lily realmente bebeu, mas não consigo me importar.

- Eu não sou idiota, Tiago – diz, e apóia a cabeça no meu braço enquanto andamos. Um arrepio incontrolável passa pelo meu corpo. – Os seus amigos também devem saber disso.

Entre um arrepio e outro, lanço a Lily um sorriso nervoso.

- Se eu te contar as coisas, você vai se lembrar depois?

- Hum... – e eu posso jurar que há um toque _provocativo _em sua voz. – Acho que não.

E solta outra vez aquela risada leve e relaxada.

- Usamos esse túnel para ir ao Três Vassouras pegar Cervejas Amanteigadas em segredo. Vai me reportar por isso?

- Acho que não.

Rio. Lily me olha, suas esmeraldas me avaliando – é quase assustador a sua expressão, de concentração e distração ao mesmo tempo.

- Quanta é a distância desse túnel? – pergunta, e seu sorriso poderia parecer insinuante.

Tenho que me lembrar de que Lily Evans está bêbada. Eu estou com ela em um túnel isolado do mundo, e ela está logo a um passo de distância de mim. Bêbada, porém.

- Pouca – minto, e posso jurar que ela parece desanimada com isso.

Seria realmente mentira dizer que eu _nunca _me imaginei com Lily nesse túnel – e, aliás, em cada canto do castelo -, mas nesses sonhos, Lily está lúcida e sabe muito claramente que _quer _me beijar.

Meneio a cabeça e tento afastar essas idéias. Lily me lança um olhar – e um sorriso tão cheio de malícia – que temo que ela tenha conseguido enxergar através de mim e possa ter lido meus pensamentos; mas ela volta a olhar para frente e me sinto internamente aliviado.

Caminhamos em silêncio e Lily solta uma risadas engraçadas de vez em quando. Em outros momentos, se vira para mim e abre a boca para dizer algo – mas desiste, solta _aquela _risada e desvia o olhar.

Após muito tempo, chegamos a uma subida árdua. Retiro a Capa e escalo algumas rochas mais difíceis; quando consigo ficar de pé de uma forma mais segura, estendo a mão para Lily. Ela parece quase surpresa, mas aceita a minha mão sem dizer nada. O seu toque é quente e, apesar de não ser necessário, os dedos dela entrelaçam com os meus.

Abro a passagem e olho para os lados, a procura de alguém. Os corredores estão vazios e dou espaço para Lily sair.

Ela tem uma expressão ainda mais vaga no rosto.

- Para onde vamos? – pergunta, e, sua voz tem o mesmo tom displicente que tinha há uma hora atrás quando me fez uma pergunta similar.

- Tem uma sala no sétimo andar – explico, tentado perceber se alguém está vindo. O andar de Lily está trôpego agora. Sinceramente, pessoas como Lily Evans não foram feitas para beber. – Muito boa para descansar por algumas horas. Vou te deixar lá.

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça, e se assusta quando paro de repente; estou ouvindo passos rápidos e – ou talvez seja imaginação – a voz brava de McGonagall com algum aluno.

Imediatamente puxo Lily mais para perto da parede, ao lado de uma armadura, e jogo a Capa em torno de nós no momento em que McGonagall e Filch passam com alguns alunos do segundo ano, que parecem assustados.

Suspiro aliviado.

- Essa foi por pouco – digo, e me viro para Lily. É só aí que me dou conta do quanto estou realmente próximo dela. Mais do que eu estive até agora.

Lily tem a cabeça levantada e seus olhos estão fixos nos meus – há um brilho sonhador e cheio de ternura neles. As mãos dela se erguem, lentamente, e pousam em volta do meu pescoço, nos aproximando ainda mais. Posso sentir a respiração dela, mas não estou prestando atenção nisso. Há menos de sete centímetros de distância, o verde nos olhos dela é ainda mais lindo e o seu perfume está me entorpecendo. Lily cheira a flores do campo e imagino que sabor seus lábios teriam.

E então percebo que Lily Evans está para me beijar, como em um dos meus sonhos.

Mas eu estou acordado.

- Você está bêbada, Lily – digo, minha voz saindo calma. Ela acena com a cabeça, suas mãos agora brincando no meu cabelo. Um arrepio passa pelo meu corpo e eu estou quase flutuando. Meu coração está acelerado e eu nunca senti isso antes. – Você não sabe o que você quer. E você não vai se lembrar amanhã – acrescento, respirando sem controle agora.

- Você não tem certeza – ela replica, meio inesperadamente e isso me distrai.

Por cinco longos segundos, meus olhos se desviam para os lábios dela. Lily Evans deve ter sabor de morango com chocolate e, só hoje, um toque de uísque.

Respiro fundo e, quando me forço a lhe encarar nos olhos, descubro que Lily está fitando os _meus _lábios.

Está ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir – minhas mãos parecem ter controle próprio quando uma delas se posiciona nas costas de Lily, e a outra procura os fios ruivos de cabelo dela.

- Por quê? – pergunto, de repente, quando Lily começa a olhar cuidadosamente cada canto da minha face.

- Porque talvez ele esteja certo – ela murmura, e não entendo nada. Mas não tenho tempo para questioná-la. Sua face se aproxima perigosamente da minha.

O tempo pára. São dois ou três segundos, mas eles parecem durar uma eternidade inteira – mas tudo se resume ao quase.

Os lábios dela _quase _tocam os meus e eu posso jurar que _quase _sinto a textura e o sabor dele. Os meus olhos _quase _se fecham quando as mãos dela deslizam para a minha nuca, e eu _quase _beijo Lily Evans.

Volto a ter controle das minhas mãos e, gentilmente, faço Lily recuar, a afastando de mim. Ela não se opõe, e mantêm os olhos fechados.

- Eu quero te beijar – começo, minha voz estranhamente trêmula. – É o que eu mais quero no mundo. Mas eu quero mais que você _saiba _o que está fazendo. E eu quero tambémque você se lembre quando acordar e _nisso _eu não vou correr nenhum risco, Lily.

Respiro fundo, bem devagar, e então percebo que Lily está meio apoiada na armadura ao lado, dormindo como um anjo.

* * *

Minha cabeça está doendo e a claridade está me irritando. Por que o Sol tem que brilhar tanto assim? E por que eu acordei? Estava tendo um sonho tão bom e tinha um homem nele, muito parecido com...

Levanto-me de um salto e pareço que vou explodir. Só há pontos brilhantes na minha visão e, por algum tempo, não consigo enxergar nada. Então, finalmente, me acostumo a luz e olho em volta.

Não sei onde estou porque eu nunca vi esse quarto antes. É bem parecido com o Dormitório Feminino, mas só há uma cama e uma pequena janela do lado, por onde a luz do sol entra – mas é bem mais fraco do que eu supunha e deduzo que deve ser o crepúsculo já.

Quando meu olhar passa pela mesinha ao lado da cama, vejo um bilhete nele. Sinto um calor estranho no estômago quando reconheço a letra de Tiago Potter.

"_Olá, Evans! Não se preocupe, você só está numa sala enquanto se recupera um pouco, porque 'parece' que você bebeu mais do que deveria. Tem uma poção aí para a dor na cabeça, acho que vai ajudar. Passo aí lá pras sete horas, acho que você já vai ter acordado. Se cuida... Tiago."_

Leio o bilhete repetidamente até perceber que não mais nada nele. Tomo a poção indicada e, imediatamente, o peso sobre a minha cabeça sai; sento na cama, tentando me lembrar.

Há algumas imagens confusas e fora de foco, mas não consigo discernir nada... Fecho os olhos e tento organizar as imagens, bem devagar. O que eu estava fazendo mesmo hoje? Eu acordei, ia arrumar o Salão Principal... mas Tiago já tinha deixado tudo pronto, já estava com as janelas enfeitadas e... _Lírios, _ele enfeitou tudo com lírios, _para mim_, e depois eu percebi que ele não tinha me convidado para ir ao baile. Então Marlene e Alice me levaram para Hogsmeade, certeza, mas depois de um tempo...

Ah, Três Vassouras – e agora flashes de várias cenas passam, enquanto eu as interpreto. Pedro Pettigrew. _Algumas _taças de uísque-de-fogo. Uma voz muito estridente: "_Você está apaixonada por Tiago, Evans"_. Pedro voando. Tiago Potter. Um túnel. Os lábios de Tiago muito próximos.

Abro os olhos e me levanto com tanta rapidez que acerto a cômoda ao lado e deixo o vidro da poção cair e se espatifar no chão.

Mantenho os olhos fixos no resto de poção que vai manchando o tapete claro – mas sem realmente enxergar nada.

Por que há alguma coisa dentro de mim que está fazendo o meu ritmo cardíaco acelerar além do controle. Essa mesma coisa está me dizendo que essa visão dos lábios de Potter não é fruto da minha imaginação – e eu posso _quase _sentir os braços dele em volta de mim, e o calor dele, enquanto ele abaixa a cabeça e eu ergo um pouco a minha, e nossas faces estão próximas uma das outras...

Mas não há imagem de – e é _estranho _pensar nisso – _beijo _algum e eu tenho certeza de que eu _teria_ me lembrado. Eu _deveria _me lembrar do toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus, ou do seu sabor, da mesma forma que eu lembro nitidamente da textura da sua pele quando – e me arrepio a lembrança – joguei meus braços em torno dele.

Um arrepio mais forte percorre o meu corpo e, ignorando o frasco quebrado no chão, me sento na cama. Minha cabeça volta a doer. Não há razão nenhuma para eu _ter _abraçado Tiago Potter. E não havia razão nenhuma para eu ter seguido ele por aquele túnel – e eu nem lembro de ter chegado lá.

Fecho os olhos e tento fazer as lembranças voltarem à mente, mas só consigo os mesmos flashes de antes. Há largos espaços brancos – em um momento estou em um túnel escuro e, no outro, tenho os braços passados em torno do pescoço de Tiago Potter, meus olhos fixos nos lábios dele...

Meneio a cabeça com força, irritada pela minha própria estupidez – e então eu percebo algo que soa como uma saída de emergência, como uma resposta óbvia para algo ainda mais óbvio ainda...

O uísque deve ter feito algo comigo. Eu bebi além da conta porque estava estressada e então Pettigrew me falou _aquilo _– então tudo deve ter se misturado na minha cabeça e eu devo ter... Mas eu não poderia, porque, de outra forma, eu teria me lembrado...

Jogo um travesseiro pelo quarto, em uma tentativa de aliviar esse aperto sobre o peito, essa indecisão. Mas uma voz grita _"Protego!"_, e o travesseiro cai no chão, sem acertar a parede.

Ergo os olhos e minha respiração pára quando vejo Tiago Potter.

- Olá, Lily – ele diz, como se achasse graça. E, para meu horror, sinto meu rosto corar.

Eu estou ficando _vermelha _só de _olhar_ para Tiago – e isso, claro, não envolve nenhuma lembrança do calor do corpo dele. Ou de seu perfume.

É incrível como o aroma de uma pessoa pode ser mais encantador quando se está muito próxima a ela.

- E a dor de cabeça? – ele pergunta, olhando para os restos da poção no chão. Pego a minha varinha e, com um floreio, a poção some.

- Bem melhor. Obrigada pela poção – digo, sorrindo, mas sem o encarar diretamente.

Os olhos de Tiago Potter lembram chocolates, e eles brilham quando se tem a face bem próxima a dele.

Tiago está caminhando e eu apenas olho para os seus pés. Não faço nada, nem quando ele se senta ao meu lado na cama.

- De nada – declara, meio animado. Imagino que ele deve estar sorrindo. – E... E como vai a memória?

Eu posso jurar que há um traço de incerteza nessa pergunta.

- Só alguns flashes – digo, e percebo que há o mesmo traço na minha voz. Lanço um olhar nervoso a ele, e, me sinto estranhamente desapontada quando percebo que os olhos dele estão fixos na própria varinha, que Tiago gira entre os dedos. Então ele pestaneja e se vira para mim, com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios.

- Então você não sabe por que bebeu tanto uísque, Evans – diz, num tom maroto. – Boa desculpa.

Meu rosto fica vermelho e lhe dou um tapa, de brincadeira, no braço. Ele ri.

- Vamos ver – ele começa, se fingindo de sério; ele se move, girando o corpo para me olhar. Imito o gesto dele, ao mesmo tempo, e estamos um de frente para o outro agora. – Então a Srta. Lily Evans se arriscou a perder seu cargo de monitora, a virar motivo de gozação da escola inteiro e jogou Pedro do outro lado do bar... E não lembra de ter bebido?

Ele torna a rir. Sorrio de volta, quase sem graça.

- Chato – digo, e com isso lhe dou outro tapa. – Eu estava no Três Vassouras e encontrei Pedro e fui me sentar com ele. Mas eu não teria sequer pensado em beber se Alice e Marlene não tivessem me deixado sozinhas ali! – acrescento, meio exasperada, tentando ignorar o riso silencioso dele. Reviro os olhos. – Eu não costumo beber!

- Percebi – comenta, irônico. – Mas por que você jogou ele longe?

_Você está apaixonada por Tiago._

_- _Não me lembro – digo, evitando o seu olhar. – Mas ele estava sendo irritante.

- Ele sempre é – Tiago retruca, e deixo escapar uma gargalhada. Ele parece satisfeito por ter me feito rir. – Vamos, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa realmente ruim para você ter jogado ele. – Seu tom é de provocação agora. – Ele falou algo que incomodou, Lily?

_Meu Deus, Evans! Você está apaixonada por Tiago._

- Ele estava rindo de mim – respondo, num tom lento. Estou tentando desesperadamente achar algo para lhe dizer, algo que seja _verdade_, porque simplesmente não é justo mentir para Tiago Potter. – Talvez por que eu não tenho um par para o baile – acrescento, deixando escapar a primeira coisa que me vem à mente.

Tiago, subitamente, tem uma expressão diferente no rosto e desvio o olhar. A minha frase soou como uma súplica. Como fazer uma crítica a si mesma só para obter um elogio em resposta.

_Parece_ que eu só comentei que não tenho um par para que _ele _possa me chamar.

- Nós podemos ir juntos – ele declara, muito formalmente, e sinto uma vontade estranha de rir. Volto a lhe encarar.

Estou pensando em várias coisas. Estou pensando em lhe dizer que não, não precisa, porque eu não quero que ele me convide agora e desse jeito, como se parecesse que é um _favor_. Estou pensando que se ele não me convidou antes, como, por exemplo, quando primeiro soubemos desse baile, então é porque ele não tem interesse. Estou pensando que os olhos dele me lembram barras de chocolates, só um pouquinho mais claras. Estou pensando que os lábios dele devem ter um gosto agradável, já que os olhos são lindos e o perfume é muito bom.

Mas eu não costumo dar ouvidos aos meus pensamentos.

- Eu adoraria – digo; há uma coisa dentro de mim que está _me fazendo falar_. Quase como se eu tivesse bebido uísque novamente. – Se você não tiver outros planos, claro.

- Eu não tenho – ele responde no mesmo instante, e de repente, há alguma coisa bem estranha acontecendo entre nós.

Mas eu posso jurar que já aconteceu antes: quando eu me sentei ao lado dele hoje de manhã, e percebi que ele tinha decorado de lírios porque aquilo iria _me _agradar. Eu não sei o quê aconteceu, nem por quê, mas naquela hora, eu me virei para Tiago e ele se virou para mim e tudo sumiu a nossa volta, como se fôssemos os únicos que realmente importassem...

E isso está acontecendo novamente agora. Os olhos dele estão fixos nos meus, e há uma expressão intensa neles, que posso jurar que também no meu olhar. Isso é tão diferente de tudo que eu já senti, porque embora meus pensamentos tenham seguido caminhos perigosos com relação à Potter, isso raramente acontece com nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

Meu coração está acelerado e, eu não sei por quê, estou sentindo uma vontade enorme de me inclinar mais um pouco – e meu olhar se desvia para os lábios dele, e tudo isso me parece um incrível _deja vu; _eu já estive assim, me sentindo incrivelmente _atraída _a ele, mas, por alguma razão, eu não cheguei a beijar Tiago Potter, porque...?

Ele se afastou. Ele disse algo e depois eu já não sentia mais o calor do corpo dele. O que ele disse? Eu não lembro.

Pestanejo – e isso parece quebrar o encanto, o que me traz novamente o _deja vu_. Ele se levanta, sua mão no cabelo, parecendo nervoso. Tento-lhe fitar, mas Tiago me evita.

- Eu preciso ir – ele diz, num tom firme. – Tenho que visitar Pedro – acrescenta, mais como se desse uma ordem a si mesmo. Mordo os lábios, subitamente feliz com a mudança na conversa.

- Como ele está?

- Melhor agora. Num porre desgraçado, mas vai sobreviver. – Ele sorri, meio torto. – Mas não se lembra nem de ter sido jogado.

Um alívio toma conta de mim – não consigo imaginar Pedro Pettigrew dizendo _aquela _afirmação para Tiago Potter.

Nem quero pensar na reação dele.

- Até mais – ouço ele dizer, de repente, e me assusto. Minha mente estava bem longe dessa Sala, e, quando levanto o olhar, Tiago Potter não está mais a vista.

Há algo muito próxima da _revolta _se agitando dentro de mim, e descubro que essa sala está muito vazia. Imediatamente, começa a aparecerem vários móveis diferentes, preenchendo quase todo o espaço ao redor de mim.

Isso é realmente estranho. Me levanto e caminho em direção a porta. Descubro que, apesar de nunca ter visto a sala antes, estou no sétimo andar, no corredor das tapeçarias.

Passo a mão distraidamente no cabelo, andando em direção ao Salão Comunal. Quando me viro para olhar para trás, descubro que a porta que leva a tal sala está sumindo, ficando cada vez mais minúscula.

Paro, meio encantada. Tiago Potter é realmente o tipo de pessoa que eu esperaria descobrir uma sala estranha como essa...

- Srta. Evans! – levo um segundo para registrar a voz, mas empalideço quando me viro e reconheço a voz meio severa da Prof. McGonagall. - Eu estava lhe procurando – acrescenta, e já posso ouvi-la falar sobre como eu fui uma decepção, sobre como eu monitoras-chefes não devem ficar bêbadas... – Sobre o baile. Eu preciso saber se já está tudo combinado com Potter, sobre a abertura do baile...

- Abertura? – pergunto, chocada. Procuro na minha memória, mas não há nada disso.

- É – ela parece meio impaciente. – Eu disse a ele para lhe avisar de que os monitores-chefes costumam ir juntos nos Bailes, é tradição. Então vocês precisam saber os horários e não podem se atrasar. E devem...

Mas a voz dela se perde e essa é uma das raras ocasiões em que não consigo prestar atenção a Minerva McGonagall.

Tiago Potter não me convidou para o baile. Ele só aceitou a sugestão dela – talvez ele já tivesse um par, e só tenha aceitado ir comigo porque ele _sabe _como eu ficaria irritada de não cumprir a tradição.

E, talvez ele pense que McGonagall _me _disse isso, e _eu _só tenha dito que aceitava por causa dessa tradição.

Mas, agora, não sei o que me irrita mais. Se é Pedro Pettigrew me dizendo algumas coisas, se é Tiago Potter que só resolveu me convidar (apesar de todos aqueles tempos livres que tivemos quando decorávamos o maldito Salão Principal) quando Minerva McGonagall lhe sugeriu, ou se é o fato de que, por mais que seja estranho pensar nisso, eu não consigo parar de acreditar nas palavras de _Rabicho, _que ecoam pela minha mente.

_Você está apaixonada por Tiago, Evans_.


	2. Parte II

_para todos que comentaram e esperaram pela segunda parte._

* * *

Parte II

_Cinderela__: Que importa? Hmph, baile na corte. Afinal, eu acho que ficaria muito só e aborrecida e completamente... completamente encantada._

Olho para o relógio e franzo a testa.

- São três horas – digo, pegando a pena e rabiscando mais o pergaminho. O meu desenho está quase completo. À frente, Tiago Potter desvia o olhar para a minha face, seu rosto sem um único traço de sono.

- Você deveria dormir, então – ele declara, com um sorriso um tanto desafiador.

Sorrio em resposta, agora terminando os raios de sol no desenho.

- Você também deveria – retruco, me fingindo irritada. Ele não parece acreditar na minha atuação, já que pega uma pena e começa a fazer cócegas no meu braço. Deixo escapar uma risada meio estridente. – Pára! Eu vou acabar estragando o desenho – digo, empurrando a pena para longe.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Falando nisso... O que é para ser o seu desenho?

Faço uma careta, ultrajada. Eu não sou uma artista ao desenhar, mas não pode estar tão ruim assim.

- É uma tarde de inverno – digo, bem paciente, quase o tratando como criança. Isso é meio inusitado, já que ele está bem próximo de mim e eu só consigo notar que os braços dele _não_ têm o formato que um garotinho teria. – E tem um casal na pista de patinação e o sol está saindo de trás dessas árvores.

Viro para ele, e percebo que Tiago está rindo.

- Eu sabia – ele diz, e se esquiva do tapa que ameaço lhe dar. – Por que inverno?

- Porque eu prefiro – respondo, agora colocando os últimos traços no cabelo da mulher. – É a época mais gostosa do ano.

- Eu gosto de todas – ele comenta, displicente, esticando os braços e as pernas. – Mas acho que a primavera é mais bonita.

Reviro os olhos, e faço uma careta. Tenho a impressão de que Tiago está me olhando atentamente, mas não deixo de fitar o meu desenho, dando os últimos toques.

- Por que você não gosta da primavera? – ele pergunta, depois de um tempo.

- Não vejo graça – respondo, dando de ombros. Tiago pega uma pena e começa a me ajudar a fazer sombra no desenho. Nossas mãos se tocam ocasionalmente. Sem querer.

- Do mesmo jeito que você não vê graça em 14 de fevereiro?

Um sorriso se forma nos meus lábios e Tiago parece satisfeito com isso – é tão engraçado o modo que _ele_ fica feliz quando _me _faz sorrir.

- Igual isso. Mas Valentine's Day é puramente comercial – declaro, e ele ri de mim.

- Talvez sim. Mas a idéia é ter um valor por trás, mesmo sendo... só para algumas pessoas ganharem dinheiro. Quase como Natal.

- Não é como Natal – replico. – Eu quero dizer, qual é o sentido de dar chocolate para alguém?

- As pessoas fazem isso quando elas se gostam – é a resposta dele, imediata, como se ele nem tivesse pensado para responder.

Minha mão pára no ar e sou forçada a olhar para Tiago, que também está parado, me fitando de volta. Eu sei que _aquilo _está acontecendo novamente – deve ser a quinta vez essa semana, mas não consigo me acostumar totalmente as borboletas no meu estômago, ou ao meu coração pulsando mais rápido que o normal.

E, então, piscamos. Volto a me concentrar no meu desenho, enquanto ele começa a guardar as coisas na mochila.

- Eu achei que você amasse a primavera – Tiago comenta, num tom displicente. Sei o que ele está fazendo: é um acordo silencioso entre nós, no qual nós dois nos comprometemos a ignorar os momentos em que _aquilo _acontece. – Você estava tão animada para enfeitar o baile e tem todas as flores...

- Eu gosto de arrumar as coisas – respondo, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpresa. – Não necessariamente do baile.

Ele assume um ar cômico de dúvida, que me faz rir.

- Toda garota gosta de bailes, Lily.

- E toda garota tem que gostar de Valentine's Day – replico, revirando os olhos. – Mas são coisas feitas só para oprimir as pessoas, sinceramente. – Meu olhar encontra o dele e então sinto uma vontade enorme de explicar o que eu sinto. - Eu quero dizer, se você não ganhar um mísero chocolate, você vai se sentir rejeitada o resto do mês, certo? E se você não tiver um par para um baile, você também vai se sentir rejeitada! Mas é errado, porque as pessoas não _deveriam _ter que ganhar chocolates, nem deveriam ter que arranjar um par, simplesmente porque _devem._

Há alguma coisa muito estranha nos olhos dele.

- Então – ele começa, desviando o olhar para o desenho -, você acha que as pessoas só fazem isso, só tem pares para um baile, por que _devem_?

A minha resposta imediata seria "sim", mas posso jurar que há muitas mais coisas nessa pergunta de Tiago Potter do que aparenta a primeira vista.

- Algumas – digo, lentamente. – Outras fazem porque se gostam.

Um sorriso se forma nos lábios dele e me sinto satisfeita com a minha resposta.

- Bom. Porque eu odiaria saber que o meu par para o baile só está indo comigo porque a sociedade mandou.

Desvio o olhar para as últimas chamas do fogo, tentando ignorar a voz de Marlene que ecoa na minha cabeça, dizendo que seria horrível para a Monitora-Chefe ir ao baile sozinha.

- Falando no baile – ele boceja -, não devíamos estar dormindo agora, Lily? – o que é meio engraçado, já que _ele _passou as últimas duas horas não querendo ir dormir.

- O baile é só às sete – respondo, num tom preguiçoso, pousando a pena. Deito a cabeça no braço do sofá, e não consigo reprimir um bocejo. – Mas acho que já está muito tarde. Vamos pra cama, Potter?

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e assume um ar de puro susto. Mordo os lábios ao perceber o que eu falei e tenho a impressão de que estou ficando corada. Meu olhar encontra o dele e então caímos na risada.

- Eu, meu quarto, você, seu quarto – explico, com um sorriso sem graça. Tiago se senta ao meu lado.

- Nenhum outro pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, Lily – ele diz, num tom falsamente sedutor, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Sinto uma vontade de rir.

Mas nenhuma risada escapa dos meus lábios, porque, de repente, passa pela minha cabeça uma idéia muito estranha: se Tiago Potter pode _brincar _comigo, eu também posso fazer o mesmo com ele.

- Isso é uma pena – eu digo, me levantando e mexendo distraidamente no cabelo. Ele parece assustado, mas não se move quando fico mais próxima a ele. Seus olhos miram as mechas do meu cabelo. – Porque só estamos nós dois aqui mesmo, Potter...

Ele pestaneja, e desvia o olhar, sua expressão mudando quando ele franze a testa.

- Por que você me chama de Potter?

E, então, está acontecendo novamente. Eu sinto uma força misteriosa me forçando a ficar um pouco mais próxima dele, e escorrego um pouco no sofá. Ele não parece surpreso; ao invés, se move mais para perto de mim, e estamos bem próximos um do outro, e consigo enxergar o meu reflexo dentro dos olhos de chocolate de Tiago Potter.

- Não faz diferença se eu te chamo por Potter – eu declaro, e minha voz sai baixa. – É um costume. Porque... – e eu estou tremendo, apesar dos olhos dele terem uma aparência tão calma, tão confortante. – Porque eu não penso mais em você como _o Potter_, eu...

Mas minha voz falha e eu só consigo fitá-lo; uma das mãos de Tiago se adianta, e brinca com as mechas do meu cabelo, seu olhar nunca desviando do meu.

- Por quê...? – ele pergunta, parecendo ansioso pelo que eu tenho a dizer.

Minha mente começa a viajar e me lembro de quando ele costumava ser irritante e me chamava para sair a cada momento. Lembro que ele era um idiota arrogante, que vivia enfeitiçando os outros só porque _podia_. E então penso em como ele tem sido legal nos últimos meses, e em como eu me sinto leve e _feliz _ao lado dele.

- Porque você é só o Tiago para mim agora – respondo, sem hesitar.

Tiago me olha mais intensamente do que nunca, um brilho alucinado em seu rosto, tão cheio de alegria que espero ele começar a pular no chão, rindo e gritando, ou até me beijar loucamente.

Mas ele simplesmente se levanta e começa a arrumar suas coisas; fico parada, ali, o olhando, até que ele se vira para mim e me lança um olhar engraçado.

- Acho que a gente tem que ir dormir – diz, num tom que usaria em uma reunião de monitores. – Principalmente você. – Ele assume um ar de provocação. – Não quero o meu par com o rosto cheio de olheiras. Você tem que estar linda amanhã, Lily.

- Vou fazer o possível – respondo, sorrindo. Quando termino de juntar as minhas coisas, caminhamos juntos até a escada para os dormitórios. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – ele responde, e começo a subir as escadas, quando a voz dele volta a ecoar na sala vazia. - Não é tão difícil assim, Lily.

- O quê? – pergunto, distraída.

- Ah, sabe, você estar linda – ele diz, e seu tom parece ainda mais distraído que o meu. Recuo alguns passos, decidida a lhe olhar, porque eu tenho a impressão de que Tiago Potter acabou de flertar comigo e isso não me irritou.

Mas ele já deve ter subido as escadas, porque não está mais a vista – e, por um instante, me sinto decepcionada. Isso passa logo, porém, porque enquanto eu subo as escadas, começa a repensar na conversa que tivemos até agora. É estranho, mas não desagradável, perceber que eu própria estive _flertando _com Tiago Potter essa noite.

* * *

Há uma sensação muito estranha no meu estômago, que está me fazendo sorrir de ponta a ponta, como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar dois campeonatos de quadribol de uma só vez, ou como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

Mas não sei o que está fazendo eu me sentir assim exatamente. Talvez seja porque Lily Evans não está mais bêbada, o que muda muito as coisas – se é para ser _cantado _por uma mulher, é bem melhor quando ela sabe o que está fazendo. Ou talvez sejam as palavras que dizemos, ou os olhares que trocamos – o que é meio engraçado, porque o "nós" tem acontecido bem freqüentemente agora. Ou pode ser aqueles momentos em que o tempo pára – o que também vem acontecendo bastante.

Eu quase odeio esses momentos. Porque eles são perfeitos. Porque eles são nossos. Porque parece que nós vamos nos beijar – porque nós _deveríamos _nos beijar. Mas isso nunca acontece, e às vezes eu quase desejo que eles não tivessem acontecido, e então eu não teria essa chama de esperanças...

Mas eu não odeio, e gosto quando eles acontecem. Porque eu não sou idiota e _tem _alguma coisa acontecendo entre _nós_. E essa idéia me pareceria ridícula dois anos atrás, e talvez eu só tenha, sei lá, levado um balaço na cabeça muito forte, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que Lily Evans _possa _estar gostando de mim.

E quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu acho que isso é uma loucura sem sentido da minha cabeça – e, ao mesmo tempo, mais eu acho que não tem outra explicação possível. Ela _está _diferente comigo – e isso vai desde o sorriso matinal até os olhares discretos que ela me lança.

E então ela me diz que eu não sou mais só o Potter e isso mexe com todos os meus sentimentos e impressões – há aquela parte de mim que está quase adormecida, que sonha em beijar Lily Evans no baile, e que está rindo agora de felicidade diante dos meus pensamentos.

Porque eu não sou burro...

- Eu sei disso. Mas você parece um tanto idiota às vezes, Pontas.

Lanço um olhar meio irritado a Remo, que ri enquanto se joga na própria cama.

- Então – ele diz, num tom profissional. – Qual o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema – retruco, me deitando e contemplando o teto da cama e ignorando o olhar de descrença que eu sei que Remo me lança. – Ok, eu menti. Eu _tenho _um problema.

Ele solta uma risada.

- O seu "problema" é ruivo e tem os olhos verdes? – pergunta, e reviro os olhos; apóio minha cabeça no cotovelo e me viro para fitá-lo. – Bom, pelo menos é um lindo problema.

Jogo um travesseiro nele, meio irritado. Eu não consigo aceitar que as outras pessoas vejam a beleza em Lily – isso é o _meu_ dever.

- Isso não ajuda, Aluado. Você é para ser o Maroto da _Sabedoria_. Então me dê um conselho.

- Agarre Lily.

Pisco os olhos, surpreso, mas não consigo evitar um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

- Eu quis dizer um conselho _inteligente_, Remo. Eu estou com um problema bem... Estranho.

- Diga.

- Mas é _realmente _estranho. É mais uma dúvida que um problema...

Ele revira os olhos, impaciente.

- Fala logo.

- Você vai me achar _louco_, Remo, e vai falar que eu tomei uma Poção da Insanidade...

- Não, eu não vou, Pontas, então é só...

- Eu-acho-que-Lily-gosta-de-mim.

Olho-o atentamente para ver sua reação e quase rio ao ver a face de Remo mudar da impaciência para a surpresa – e no instante seguinte a risada dele preenche o quarto inteiro.

- Ok, ok... – digo, meio resignado. Eu já deveria esperar que Aluado me iluminasse sobre isso. É realmente impossível Lily Evans estar _apaixonada _por mim.

- Não, não é.

A voz de Remo é segura e bem gentil ao mesmo tempo e tudo que eu faço é olhar para ele. É como se o relógio tivesse parado, porque eu não consigo entender, não consigo pegar o sentido das palavras.

- Ela _pode _gostar de você – ele diz, como se fosse uma coisa normal e _comum_.

- Não, ela não pode.

- Sim, ela pode.

- Não, não pode.

- É claro que pode.

Encaro-o, e Remo me devolve o olhar calmamente, como se isso fosse um embate. Mas eu não vou desviar o olhar, não mesmo, porque desviar significa que eu estou admitindo que Lily Evans possa gostar de mim...

O que não é uma coisa ruim – na verdade, é ótimo, e isso me faz pensar em porque eu não estou acreditando imediatamente nisso.

- O que pode ou não pode? – e então Aluado e eu desviamos o olhar, para Rabicho, que está parado na porta, com uma cara confusa.

- Ele acha que Lily não pode gostar dele – Remo explica, com um sorriso, e eu acho que seu tom não faz justiça à importância e seriedade do assunto.

Pedrinho parece ainda mais confuso, e ele também se joga na própria cama.

- Eu acho que ela pode, sim – ele declara, e o seu tom indica que aquilo é muito óbvio para ele.

Abro a boca para retrucar, mas Remo me corta, num tom bem direto.

- Lily pode, Tiago. Ela é livre, você é livre, e ela _pode _gostar de você.

- Não... – e me sinto desesperado. Eu _quero _acreditar nisso, mas não quero ter que desacreditar no futuro. – Eu quero dizer, é _Evans_, Aluado. É _Lily _Evans. A que dizia que eu era um idiota arrogante, se lembra?

- Bom, você era – Remo declara, acenando com a cabeça.

- Um pouco chato às vezes – Rabicho acrescenta, e tento ignorar o fato de que _Sirius _sempre foi o único a me mandar ficar quieto.

- Mas você não é mais agora – e o tom de Remo indica que ele deve ter medo de que eu vá explodir pelas afirmações dos meus amigos.

Bom, eu _sei _que eu saía um pouco da linha. Talvez fosse a idade. Mas eles _estão_ certos – porque eu mudei, e muita coisa aconteceu desde os meus quinze anos, tipo perder meu pai, ver minha mãe definhar e ter que administrar os bens da família, sem contar ter virado monitor-chefe.

Talvez eu tenha crescido.

- E, de um jeito ou de outro, você pode ser uma pessoa interessante – Remo continua, calmo. – Para as mulheres – acrescenta, rapidamente.

- E qual o problema de Evans gostar de você? – Rabicho torna, ainda confuso.

Franzo a testa.

- O problema é se _não _gostar – digo, e me sinto mais desesperado que nunca, já sofrendo antecipadamente. Encaro os meus dois amigos. Aluado tem um olhar muito amigável, mas Pedrinho ri.

- Ah, ela _gosta_ de você, Pontas. Ela me disse.

* * *

Fujo de Alice e de Marlene com a desculpa idiota de que _preciso ir a cozinha falar com os elfos-domésticos_ _sobre a festa, coisas de monitora_. Assim, ignoro o olhar de Marlene McKinnon, cuja voz grita que ela também é monitora e, até hoje, nunca precisou fazer isso. Grito de volta que são _coisas de monitora-chefe_, num tom divertido de superioridade, e a vejo revirar os olhos; isso indica que ela não engoliu a resposta, mas não vai mais insistir.

Ótimo. Vou caminhando a esmo por Hogwarts, descendo, pegando passagens secretas atrás de tapeçarias que me levam a lugares diversos, mas não tenho nenhum destino.

Minha mente está viajando, tentando entender o que está acontecendo no meu coração, o que está acontecendo comigo. O que é realmente difícil, porque já não é fácil explicar porque eu dispensei as minhas melhores amigas.

Talvez seja por causa dessa insistência de ambas de mencionar o baile a cada trinta segundos – as duas estão tão animadas que não conseguem enxergar as borboletas que voam no meu estômago quando penso em entrar no Salão Principal com Tiago Potter e dançar com ele. Elas não conseguem perceber que eu coro diante dessa idéia, dessa ilusão de estar com o corpo colado ao de Tiago, enquanto a música toca, e o clima é romântico... E elas não conseguem entender isso tudo: porque Tiago Potter não me convidou _realmente, _já que é tradição os monitores-chefes irem juntos. Então, no final, embora os meus batimentos cardíacos acelerem quando eu penso no baile, vem uma certeza fria pelo corpo, que apaga a chama. O baile, afinal, vai ser só um baile, e a dança só uma dança, sem o calor da proximidade, sem o romance, sem sequer um beijo...

E então tudo se complica novamente, e o calor e o frio voltam ao pensar em beijar Tiago Potter – porque eu _quero _sem _dever querer, _e tudo isso é tão estranho...

Meus pés batem na parede e, quando ergo os olhos, estou em frente à parede, contemplando um quadro de uma cesta de frutas, e tem uma pêra engraçada nela...

- Você tem que fazer cócegas na pêra se quiser entrar, Evans. Mas eu esperaria que Monitores já soubessem disso – reviro os olhos e me viro, para encontrar Sirius Black encostado na parede atrás de mim. Eu não tinha reparado nele antes; o que agora, é difícil deixar de fazer. Posso não ser uma de suas fãs (o que quer dizer que não tenho um porta-retrato dele na minha bolsa para beijar quando eu quiser), mas não sou cega: Sirius fica incrivelmente irresistível nessa pose.

Forço meus olhos a desviarem e brinco com a pêra a minha frente. Depois de um instante, o quadro gira e entro, seguida por Sirius.

Os elfos vêm, imediatamente, e enquanto Sirius começa a fazer uma lista do que quer, eu apenas olho para os cinco elfos-domésticos que estão a espera do meu pedido.

- Ah... – e não penso em nada, porque eu _não _tinha intenção nenhuma de vir para a cozinha, já que não preciso de nada.

- Evans gostaria de um suco de laranja, por favor – ouço Sirius declarar, o que faz os elfos saírem correndo para cumprir as exigências.

E eu estou parada, sem saber o que fazer. Sinto Sirius me conduzir para uma cadeira em algum canto mais isolado e me passa, por um momento, as histórias que algumas garotas do meu ano inventam, sobre como seriam encontros inesperados e românticos com Sirius Black – e nenhuma delas deve ter imaginado a cozinha de Hogwarts, com os elfos ao redor...

- Você está bem? – ele pergunta, seu tom genuinamente preocupado, e ele me força um copo nas mãos. Olho vagamente do suco alaranjado para os olhos castanhos de Sirius.

Tudo que eles me lembram é... _castanho_. Os olhos de Tiago são chocolates – como barrinhas derretidas, moldadas em formato de íris, que podem fazer você se perder lá dentro...

- Não – me ouço dizendo, e ele acena, esperando. – Eu tenho um problema. Dois problemas. Vários problemas.

Sirius continua a esperar, muito paciente. Ele não é tão bonito quando está assim – o seu olhar arrogante é realmente o charme dele, mas eu acho que prefiro esse Sirius Black a minha frente. Adulto.

- Me ensina a dançar? – pergunto, subitamente, e os olhos dele se alargam de espanto; mas isso some no instante seguinte, para dar espaço à diversão.

- Você decidiu pedir uma aula no dia do baile?

Dou de ombros, olhando decidida para o teto.

- Eu _sei _dançar – digo, preferindo não responder diretamente a pergunta dele. – É só que... Eu ouvi alguns comentários sobre Tiago, sobre vocês dançarem muito bem, e eu só sei _ir para lá e para cá_...

Sinto minha face corar e volto a encarar Sirius, cujo olhar é calculado e alegre.

- Então, se eu entendi bem, você _quer aprender a dançar porque não quer fazer feio_... para Tiago Potter?

É realmente estranho ouvir essas palavras em voz alta, principalmente porque eu estava me negando a sequer pensar nisso até agora, mas eu aceno afirmativamente, sem deixar de olhar para Sirius.

Ele sorri ao se levantar, e me estende a mão.

- Se me permite – ele diz, muito cavalheiro, e rio. Sirius Black é lindo, decido, quando sinto as mãos dele em torno da minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

Mas não tem os olhos de chocolate.

* * *

Eu estou voando, e o vento bate na minha face como água fria no rosto, de um jeito que me faz _acordar_. Sirius costumava fazer isso no primeiro ano, variando semana por semana no seu alvo. Pedrinho foi o que mais sofreu com isso.

Pedro e Sirius. Como se eu não tivesse pensado neles nas últimas duas horas.

Porque Pedro Pettigrew, Rabicho, me disse que Lily Evans estava bêbada aquele dia em Hogsmeade, mas não enfeitiçada. Então ele explicou que ela estava gostando de mim, e até então não tinha percebido – e Rabicho afirmou que se ela não gostasse, não teria ficado tão irritada e não o teria jogado do outro lado do bar. Remo concordou. Sirius também estaria de acordo se estivesse ali.

Embora, a essa altura, eu já não tenha tanta certeza. Sirius Black é o meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro de setembro do nosso primeiro ano – e isso não explica porque o ponto dele e o de Lily estiveram juntos nas cozinhas nas últimas duas horas – minutos contados desde o momento em que retirei o mapa da minha mala até quando peguei a vassoura e abandonei o Mapa do Maroto.

Pontos colados são bem comuns, e não é muito difícil deduzir sobre o que eles estão fazendo. Alice e Frank costumam ficar nos cantos isolados de Hogwarts – ou, eu já vi uma noite, em uma Sala Vazia no quinto andar. Já vi Lily Evans no mapa com um antigo namorado, na Sala de Troféus, e isso foi horrível.

Mas Sirius... É bem impossível, porque essa idéia é ridícula. Todo garoto no sétimo ano já teve uma espécie de paixão rápida por Lily, porém...

Solto o pomo-de-ouro da minha mão e contemplo as asinhas voando para longe, quase sumindo na noite. Eu sempre achei que Lily fosse como um pomo bem difícil de pegar, que sempre escorregava entre os dedos... Um pomo de olhos verdes, certo, e cabelos ruivos, mas ainda assim, de ouro...

Aperto os olhos e descubro, meio irritado, que _perdi _o pomo-de-ouro para a noite escura. _Perfeito_. Madame Hooch vai me matar quando eu contar para ela – isso, se ela não me matar antes, já que eu nem deveria estar aqui nem deveria ter pego as bolas da escola...

- Se você sabe disso, por que pegou?

Quase caio da vassoura; bastante surpreso, me viro para fitar Lily, sentada calmamente nas arquibancadas, sorrindo. Os cabelos dela estão presos em alguma rede, e há algum creme na face, mas fora isso, ela parece normal.

E há alguma coisa nos olhos dela, um brilho talvez, que quase me faz esquecer de que ela estava com Sirius nos últimos tão contados 120 minutos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunto, numa voz mais fria do que eu normalmente diria, porque eu _quase _esqueci. Lily ergue as sobrancelhas diante do meu tom.

- Tenho mais meia hora até o creme secar – ela declara, numa imitação perfeita de uma garota mimada. – E tenho que esperar o meu cabelo fixar _bem_, porque se ele ficar ruim será um _desastre_. – Ela ri de si mesma. – E por que você não foi se arrumar ainda?

Vôo até ela, pairando no ar ao lado das arquibancadas.

- Homens não precisam de horas para se arrumar, Evans – digo, com um sorriso de superioridade. Ela faz uma careta.

- Sorte _sua_. Mas vou ficar muito triste se você ignorar as minhas unhas pintadas – e ela mostra os dedos para mim. – Estive numa abstinência de roê-las desde quinta-feira para isso, Potter.

Meneio a cabeça.

- Tenho certeza de que foi um sacrifício enorme – digo, num tom cavalheiro, saltando da vassoura e me sentando ao lado dela. – O que você veio fazer aqui? – torno a perguntar, dessa vez num tom mais suave.

Ela dá de ombros.

- Sirius me disse que você estava voando e vim te ver – Lily responde, num tom displicente. – Ah, aquele mapa é muito interessante – acrescenta, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma marota.

- Eles te mostraram? – pergunto, surpreso. Ela ri.

- Claro que _não_. Mas eu não pude deixar de olhar, não é? Como vocês descobriram tantas passagens secretas? – ela pergunta, curiosa.

Sorrio.

- Segredo de maroto, Evans. Mas nós temos um talento especial para isso.

Ela ri e sigo ela. Então, no momento seguinte, a risada pára e estou contemplando Lily Evans, tudo quieto a nossa volta. Nós estamos bem próximos, mais próximos, e os lábios dela são de um tom bonito de rosa...

- O que você estava fazendo com Sirius na cozinha?

Lily se surpreende com a minha pergunta e se afasta. Então, seu rosto fica vermelho e ela só me olha, sem responder.

Franzo a testa e me levanto, já com a vassoura na mão.

- Não precisa responder, mesmo, eu não quero saber.

- Você quer – ela diz, lentamente, mas não me viro para ela. Acabei de encontrar o pomo-de-ouro e não quero perdê-lo de vista. – Você viu naquele _mapa_, não foi? Você achou que nós estávamos...

E sou forçado a olhar para ela quando a risada de Lily Evans enche o ar.

- Ele estava me ajudando – ela diz, num tom simples, se levantando.

- No quê? – pergunto, antes que possa me conter. Lily sorri com tranqüilidade.

- Ah, você vai ver – me diz, toda enigmática, e começa a descer as escadas. – Até mais, Tiago.

O pomo-de-ouro voa em direção ao outro lado do campo.

* * *

Os olhos de Tiago estão da cor mais saborosa de chocolate, brilhando _para mim_. Ao pé da escada, posso ver o sorriso na sua face.

- Você está linda – ele diz, e então eu _me_ sinto realmente linda. Devo ter olhado meu reflexo no espelho diversas vezes, e devo ter me contentado com a maquiagem, mas é a expressão no rosto dele que faz tudo valer a pena.

- Obrigada – digo, e sei que meu rosto corou pelo elogio. – Você também está elegante – replico, com um leve sorriso. Em resposta, porém, ele toma a minha mão e a beija.

O toque faz eu me arrepiar – e, por dois segundos, imagens muito românticas aparecem na minha mente.

- Vamos? – pergunto, meneando a cabeça como se fosse afastar um mosquito.

Ele acha graça, mas fica quieto. Estende a mão, e eu a aperto.

Parece muito estranho pensar em estar de mãos dadas com Tiago Potter, para ir a um baile. As pessoas lançam olhares bem claros, parecendo achar graça, e tento ignorá-las, me concentrando no perfume de Tiago. Entrelaço a minha mão com a dele, tornando-as mais unidas, e Tiago parece surpreso, mas não diz nada. Talvez ele sinta o que eu estou sentindo: _certeza, _de que nossas mãos foram feitas para ficarem juntas...

Chegamos ao Salão Principal e a Professora McGonagall corre até nós, parecendo irritada.

- Vocês deveriam estar aqui há dez minutos – diz; o olhar dela, porém, é atraído para o lugar no qual minha mão aperta a de Tiago, e a expressão dela parece suavizar um pouco. Estranho. – Precisam checar os últimos detalhes.

- Está tudo certo – Tiago diz, cheio de uma confiança. – Enquanto a madame – ele me lança um sorriso divertido – se arrumava, o pobre mortal aqui já cuidou de tudo – ele ergue os dedos, para contar. – Os elfos têm as refeições prontas, os músicos já chegaram e estão esperando, os feitiços nos vitrais irão funcionar, os fogos e o jardim especial serão...

- Que jardim? – pergunto, surpresa, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas Tiago não responde. Ao invés, ele e McGonagall trocam um olhar muito estranho, quase cúmplice.

E, no instante seguinte, estão mudando de assunto.

- Vocês precisam ficar aqui para receber as pessoas. Evans, você distribui essas rosas para as mulheres. Potter, você fica lá dentro distribuindo os lugares. – Ela olha para Tiago. – Quando todos entrarem, você vem até ela, e então vocês dois entram juntos, até o palco, onde vai ter um pequeno discurso e então o baile começa. Alguma dúvida? – Eu e Tiago – _nós_ – negamos com a cabeça. – Certo, então, eu vou entrar... E, claro, antes que eu me esqueça – ela se vira lá da porta, um sorriso estranho nos lábios finos. – Vocês são os primeiros a dançar antes que os outros casais entrem.

E ela some. Evito olhar para Tiago, mas não solto de sua mão, apesar de que supostamente devíamos estar separados a essa altura.

- Bom, eu acho que tenho que ir – ele diz, também sem fazer um único movimento para se soltar. Tiago parece respirar fundo antes de se virar para mim. – Você tem algum problema em dançar a primeira música comigo?

Penso em Sirius me girando na cozinha, me conduzindo habilmente.

- Não – digo, ao que Tiago sorri. Arrisco olhar para ele, e os olhos de chocolate dele continuam brilhando.

É uma sensação estranha e, ao mesmo tempo, prazerosa. O meu reflexo no espelho revela uma garota – não, _mulher _– de 18 anos, ruiva – com os cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas -, de olhos verdes – a maquiagem de Alice é leve, mas destaca ao mesmo tempo -, e vestida em um traje próprio para um baile – um vestido verde escuro, com pequenas flores costuradas.

Mas é o olhar de Tiago Potter que está fazendo eu me sentir perfeita.

- Espero que você saiba dançar – ele diz, e agora há uma provocação declarada nos olhos dele. É quase como se ele esperasse a resposta.

- Isso você só vai saber na hora, certo?

Ele ri, os olhos fechados momentaneamente, e posso finalmente olhá-lo. Tiago está – e eu posso usar essa palavra sem me sentir culpada – _lindo_ e elegante, nas suas vestes azul-marinhas, o cabelo ainda despenteado, os óculos um pouco tortos.

Mas, se eu fosse ser bem justa – além de achá-lo 'lindo' hoje à noite -, Tiago Potter _é _lindo. Não do jeito arrogante de Sirius, nem do jeito melancólico e fofo que Remo Lupin pode ter às vezes, nem uma beleza clássica igual ao de alguns garotos da Corvinal. E sim de um jeito _Tiago Potter_.

Ele tem charme - algo que é revelado quando ele não é metido e insuportável. A risada dele é contagiosa – é uma risada tão alegre e cheia de vida... Os olhos castanhos dele lembram chocolates – e se é mais fácil se perder ali do que num mar de olhos azuis daqueles garotos da Corvinal. E Tiago é engraçado, inteligente, e usa um perfume tão agradável, que mexe com todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça – e me faz lembrar que os braços dele são fortes (sem dúvida devido a vida inteira de quadribol), e o peito deve ser, no mínimo, perfeito também.

Então, eu tento me lembrar por que nunca reparei nisso antes – ah, sim, porque Potter tinha a cabeça nas alturas, e um ego maior que a barba de Merlin.

Mas Tiago não é assim mais.

- Ah, Lily, eu tenho que ir agora – ouço, bem longe, a voz dele, soando um pouco melancólica; mas desperto totalmente quando a mão dele começa a se desprender da minha, e o frio chega por conseqüência.

Num impulso, seguro a sua mão com firmeza – porque eu _quero _sentir o calor dos seus dedos sobre os meus, que é uma sensação tão... _maravilhosa._

Tiago parece surpreso, seu olhar fixo em minhas mãos. Então, bem lentamente, o olhar dele começa a me percorrer até chegar nos olhos.

O chocolate nos olhos dele está brilhando intensamente e, então, _entendo_.

Sinto o meu rosto corar e retiro a minha mão. Tiago desvia o olhar e se vira.

- Até mais – ele diz, e deixo de encarar o chão para fitá-lo.

De repente, estou sentindo o meu coração pulando no peito, minha garganta está seca e estou sorrindo.

Porque finalmente _entendi_ e, mais que isso, não me importo de estar apaixonada por Tiago Potter.

* * *

O "pequeno" discurso do Professor Dumbledore está no fim, acho. São palavras num tom leve, mas com impacto mais forte: ele está falando sobre a guerra e o mundo lá fora, mas não consigo discernir as palavras.

É tudo culpa _dela_ afinal. Eu deveria estar prestando atenção, deveria estar preocupado com a dança, deveria saber exatamente quando eu e _ela _temos que começar oficialmente o baile. Mas, não, minha mente está bem longe do discurso, e tudo porque Lily Evans, de pé ao meu lado, excepcionalmente linda esta noite, está _usando um perfume de lavanda_.

Eu acho que nunca gostei de lavanda – é uma flor pequena e púrpura, que eu até usei para decorar algumas mesas, mas nunca tive um interesse além.

Até agora – porque junto com o aroma de lavanda, vem o perfume natural dos cabelos de Lily, e a mistura é doce e fascinante ao mesmo tempo.

Eu costumava gostar de perfumes doces tanto quanto de lavanda – mas, nesse momento, a doçura me parece o odor mais delicioso do mundo. É inebriante: posso sentir cada parte do meu cérebro sendo afetado e só sinto uma vontade enorme de me virar para Lily Evans e beijá-la, ou afundar meu rosto em seu cabelo e morrer com a certeza de respirar o ar mais puro que existe...

- Então, se divirtam! – a voz de Dumbledore ecoa no salão e, quando me dou conta, Lily já pegou a minha mão e descemos as escadas. Estamos no meio do Salão Principal; Sirius me acena, Remo está sorrindo, o braço dado com a Corvinal que vibra ao lado dele e Pedro está erguendo os polegares para mim.

Coloco meu braço em torno da cintura dela, e Lily pega minha outra mão. A música começa, lentamente, e os meus olhos encontram dela.

É aí que o mundo a nossa volta some e, de repente, somos só nós dois. Porque a música – que ela escolheu – é romântica e, subitamente, parece perfeita.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Posso sentir os olhos do salão em nós, mas o olhar dela não deixa de fitar cada segundo da minha face, como se estivesse decorando-a. As pessoas ao redor finalmente estão vindo para a pista, e tento me distrair, imaginando que os olhos dela estão brilhando por causa de qualquer coisa banal...

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

E então a giro e ela valsa, como uma bailarina, e seu cabelo se solta repentinamente, mandando uma onda de seu perfume para meu rosto. Quando volta para perto, suas mãos escorregam das minhas e se prendem ao meu pescoço, nos aproximando mais – sinto seu hálito na minha pele, e isso é como a mais cruel e deliciosa das torturas...

_Eu preciso dela_.

Não é mais querer, é necessidade agora. E estamos tão perto...

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

Ouço algumas palmas e pisco os olhos – a música acabou, e a banda vai começar as mais animadas agora.

Lily ainda está me olhando – toca uma música alegre em volta, mas ela está parada, uma expressão quase curiosa em seus olhos verdes. Uma de suas mãos se levanta - os dedos dela brincam na minha pele, tracejando a bochecha, o nariz, e fecho os olhos involuntariamente quando _sei _que ela vai tocar meus lábios...

- Posso dançar?

_And still so far_

Um frio toma conta do meu corpo quando, de repente, não sinto mais o toque de Lily. Ela pula, se afastando, e seu rosto corado não está virado para mim.

- Claro, Kelly – ela diz, e meu olhar cai sobre a loira ao lado dela. Kelly Flint.

- Obrigada, Lily. Achei que não fosse cedê-lo pra ninguém essa noite, vocês pareciam tão... – e ela solta uma risada longa e aguda; trinco os dentes.

Agora, são os braços de Kelly Flint – minha ex-namorada – que estão em torno do meu pescoço, e a sensação não é a mesma – as mãos dela são frias e ásperas, e o perfume dela me faz ter vontade de espirrar.

_Uma música_. Vou agüentar por uma música.

- Você está lindo – ela diz, seu olhar sugestivo. Seguro o impulso de revirar os olhos novamente. Ao invés, meu olhar cai sobre Lily, que está numa conversa baixa com Sirius e Marlene, uma taça em sua mão.

- Pensei que não fosse nunca mais falar comigo, Kelly – digo, num tom vago. O assunto não me importa realmente.

- Isso já faz mais de um ano. Talvez eu esteja disposta a reconsiderar... – e torna a me lançar o olhar sugestivo. Olho para o lado.

- Talvez eu não esteja – respondo, com a voz mais educada que consigo.

- Ah – ela assume um tom de tédio. – Eu imaginei que não. Há quanto tempo você está saindo com Evans?

- Eu não estou – retruco, minha irritação dividida entre estar tendo essa conversa e ter que falar justamente para ela.

- Oh-oh – ela finge surpresa. – Mas não foi por causa dela que nós terminamos?

- Isso foi há um ano atrás, Kelly – digo, distraído. Lily está meneando a cabeça para um rapaz que se afasta dela, contrariado. – E _você _terminou comigo... porque eu não comprei o presente de 14 de fevereiro ou algo assim.

- Não foi assim – ela retruca, traindo suas emoções finalmente. – Eu terminei porque você sumiu um dia inteiro, no dia _mais _importante do ano entre namorados!, e depois...

- Meu pai tinha acabado de morrer, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – pergunto, exasperado, parando no lugar. Um casal quase se choca com nós. Kelly aperta os olhos.

- E depois – continua, me ignorando. -, você _deu _o seu chocolate para Evans! E você estava _comigo_. O mínimo que se poderia esperar...

- Eu nunca te prometi _nada_. Você sempre soube... Deus, _todo mundo _sempre soube, então não finja que você esperava algo.

- É claro que eu esperava! Eu te amava!

Solto uma risada larga, sem me conter; o riso parece aumentar a irritação de Kelly Flint, e continuo...

- Vocês parecem estar se divertindo, mas será que eu posso ter meu par de volta? – engasgo, e com o estômago doendo de tanto rir, olho para Lily; ela tem um sorriso agradável no rosto, bem calmo, mas depois de ter dançado com Kelly, só consigo pensar que o cabelo vermelho de Lily é tão brilhante e os olhos verdes dela (ao contrário dos azuis de Kelly) são absurdamente lindos e puros. – Sabe, é tradição os monitores-chefes irem juntos.

Pisco. Como Lily sabe disso?

- Tenho minhas fontes, Tiago – ela declara, divertida; paro um segundo, me perguntando se ela está brava por isso ou não.

Os olhos dela continuam puros. Ela não se importa, então.

- Bom proveito, Evans – Kelly diz, de má vontade, se soltando de mim. – Do jeito que ele te olha tão apaixonadamente, só tome cuidado para ele não morder.

Sinto o sangue subir a minha cabeça – uma mistura de raiva e vergonha -, e não consigo pensar em algo para responder.

- Eu vou ter, obrigada, Kelly – Lily diz, num tom gentil. – Você deveria tratá-lo melhor, considerando que _o amava_...

E piscando para mim, Lily prende meus braços em torno dela e giramos para longe.

* * *

Eu desisto de tentar desvendar os pensamentos de Tiago Potter por essa noite. Na maioria das vezes ele fala o que pensa, então ajuda bastante; em outras vezes, os olhos dele não escondem os seus sentimentos, parecendo perfeitamente claros agora que eu o conheço melhor.

No momento, porém, não posso olhar dentro dos seus olhos de chocolate e tentar adivinhar porque ele me trouxe para esse jardim do lado de fora do Salão Principal, com essa mania nova de olhar no relógio a cada cinco minutos.

Porque toda vez que o fito, a consciência foge de mim, me deixando zonza e acabo fechando os olhos – e então as sensações voltam com força: me lembro perfeitamente da textura que a pele de Tiago tem, do formato de seu nariz, das covinhas perto dos lábios, do perfume que ele usa, do calor dos seus braços em torno da minha cintura...

E está me deixando louca, porque junto a essas lembranças, vêm _idéias_. Como dar uma volta de mãos dadas, fitar o reflexo da lua crescente no lago, aproximar meu rosto do dele.

Eu estou ficando insana. Obcecada.

E se eu fizesse isso? Ele iria me achar louca? Ele iria se afastar? Afinal, seria tão simples perguntar se ele não quer dar uma volta; e minhas mãos sem querer escorregariam para junto as da dele e – é tão estranho pensar nisso – beijá-lo seria natural depois _daqueles momentos_...

- Um doce pelos pensamentos, Evans!

O rosto de Tiago entra em foco quando pisco e me viro para ele. Tiago me oferece um chocolate, sorrindo.

- Em que lugar você estava? – pergunta, achando graça.

- Na Lua – respondo, também sorrindo, enquanto sinto minha aceleração cardíaca disparar: uma simples sugestão, de ir ver a Lua no lago faria a minha visão se concretizar...

- Tão perto? – ele ri por um momento e então o silêncio volta. Observo-o pegar o relógio mais uma vez. – Não pode ter passado só um minuto – comenta, sozinho.

- O que você tanto espera? – pergunto, curiosa

- Você vai ver – ele diz, distraído, indicando o redor.

Fito o jardim; estamos sentados na borda de um grande chafariz que fica no centro da estufa – ou pelos menos eu acho que é uma estufa. Tem um teto de vidro bem no alto e se estende por metros esse jardim – mas não há flores nenhuma, só arbustos, árvores, vasos e posso jurar que há uma pequena cascata por aqui.

- Então... quando você descobriu que os monitores-chefes vão juntos?

Volto a encará-lo – evito os olhos por um fração de segundo e, para disfarçar, brinco com a taça na minha mão, girando-a à toa.

- McGonagall, dois minutos depois de você me convidar – respondo, sorrindo de leve. Ele me olha, hesitante.

- E você não se importou...?

- No começo – digo, com a voz transbordando sinceridade. – Às vezes eu ainda penso... mas, por alguma razão, Potter, isso não me incomoda mais – _talvez porque eu esteja apaixonada por você_. – Por que a pergunta?

- Conversar ajuda o tempo a passar – ele declara, parecendo culpado. – E quando você aprendeu a dançar?

Seguro o riso.

- Três horas antes do baile, claro.

Ele se cala por uns segundos, pensativo.

- Sirius – diz, sua voz soando estranhamente relaxada. Pisco os olhos. Ele realmente considerou que eu e Sirius...? – É, ele te ensinou bem.

- É só isso a minha avaliação, Potter? _Bem?_

Ele sorri, meio culpado, e me levanto.

- Me dê sua varinha – digo, exigente, e ele parece surpreso demais para retrucar. Giro a varinha no ar e uma música preenche a estufa. – Vamos dançar – digo-lhe, devolvendo sua varinha. Tiago continua surpreso, mas obedece. Ele se levanta e seus braços me prendem, de um jeito carinhoso e inseguro.

Um jeito agradável.

É como se voltássemos à primeira dança do baile – é a mesma música, e sei que ele repara na letra também. _Tão perto_...

_Ao te abraçar,_

_Deixei o mundo pra trás_

_A música se faz, só pra nós dois_

_Aqui tão perto posso ver você_

_E assim preciso viver_

_Deixei a vida levar os sonhos meus_

_A eles disse adeus sem perceber_

_Aqui esperando, perto de você enfim consigo saber_

_Tudo que eu quero, agora_

_É estar aqui, tão perto_

_De um final feliz_

_Assim, tão certo_

_Do que eu sempre quis_

_Nós dois chegamos_

_Tão longe sem querer_

_Então estamos tão perto_

_Seguir minha vida,_

_Não vou saber_

_Se caso eu te perder_

_Aqui tão perto_

_De um final feliz_

_Assim, tão certo_

_Do que eu sempre quis_

_Nós dois chegamos tão longe sem querer_

_Tão perto e ainda tão longe está._

Rodopio da mesma forma que antes, girando graciosamente como Sirius me ensinou, colocando os pés nos lugares certos, me deixando ser guiada com naturalidade.

- Você dança perfeitamente, Evans – ele diz, sua voz soando estranhamente rouca no meu ouvido esquerdo.

­- _Lily_. Não "Evans".

Ele ri baixinho, pelo nariz, e o ar soprado arrepia minha pele...

E de repente, há cores – uma profusão delas, sem ofuscar, mas inesperadas. Ouço um gongo ao longe, indicando que são onze horas, mas isso não consegue me distrair – flores estão brotando e crescendo diante dos meus olhos.

A estufa veio à vida.

Há jasmins, azaléias, lírios, rosas, margaridas, cravos, girassóis, pequenos pinheiros, árvores frutíferas de todas as formas, begônias, e outras tantas que eu nem sei o nome. Sem perceber, me separo de Tiago e começo a caminhar, observando as flores e suas cores – algumas vivas, outras discretas, mas todas lindas; e há tantos lírios!

A cascata fica ao final da estufa – é uma pequena queda d'água, que forma um filete de rio que escorre até o lago. Há plantas aquáticas na água, ainda brotando, e peixinhos coloridos no rio.

Sento-me na borda de uma pedra, brincando com os peixes na água.

- Você esqueceu sua taça – Tiago me diz, se aproximando. Tomo-a dele, observando por um momento o seu conteúdo intocado. – Eu... não sabia o que fazer. Aqui, na verdade, é onde ficavam as minhas experiências. Eu quero dizer, no salão, lá dentro, está todo o jardim completo. Cada vitral revela uma paisagem diferente, e dá para pegar uma flor de cada lugar do mundo, é só pensar...

- Tiago – chamo-o. Ele se cala. – Eu não me importo com lá. Aqui está perfeito para mim.

Lanço-lhe meu sorriso mais puro e me levanto, segurando a taça; estamos tão próximos...

- Eu gostaria que ela não fizesse isso – Tiago diz, sem me olhar e solto uma exclamação. Ele parece surpreso quando percebe ter falado em voz alta.

- O quê?

- Não chegue _tão _perto, porque eu vou te olhar e você vai me olhar e vai parecer que nós... E não vai acontecer nada, mas eu vou ficar me perguntando se você... Pedro disse que sim, Sirius também, e Remo fala que você pode gostar de mim, totalmente possível, mas eu sei que não é. É só um estranho sonho, ou você está bêbada ou coisa assim...

- Quem disse que é impossível? – pergunto, minha voz tremendo de leve. Meu coração está acelerado em antecipação.

Ele me fita; pela primeira vez na vida, deixo-me perder no chocolate dos olhos dele sem preocupação, algo que eu venho tentando há algum tempo.

Há um fundo de insegurança nos olhos brilhantes dele – como se ele temesse acordar no meio de um sonho.

Se eu pensasse nisso há dois anos, diria que estava completamente louca; agora, porém, enquanto passo os braços de Tiago pela minha cintura e deixou os meus vagarem pelo seu pescoço, não consigo deixar de achar tudo perfeito, natural.

Sem deixar de lhe fitar nos olhos, aproximo-me mais dele. A respiração de Tiago pára, de súbito, mas não o recrimino - talvez ele possa ouvir como meu coração está disparado. Meus lábios tocam os dele.

Um longo segundo depois, ele parece despertar e responde. Há uma mescla de desespero e carinho na forma com que seus lábios se movimentam sobre os meus, mas não paro realmente para pensar – o meu coração está batendo furiosamente, quase chegando a ser doloroso, e posso sentir uma de suas mãos tocando a base do meu pescoço, com cuidado. Deixo minhas mãos subirem um pouco pelo seu cabelo rebelde, achando graça nos fios que não me lembrava bem de ter tocado.

Em algum momento, o braço dele me trouxe ainda mais para perto e sem pensar, aprofundei o beijo.

Os lábios de Tiago Potter têm o sabor de chocolate, assim como os olhos, e um leve toque da champanhe que ele bebeu hoje.

É o melhor sabor do mundo.

(...)

_Ar._ Eu preciso de ar – mas respirar parece um preço tão alto para deixar de sentir os lábios de Tiago Potter acariciar os meus.

Ele parece pensar o mesmo. Com um gemido de lamentação, Tiago se separa de mim e ambos respiramos fundo – uma fração de segundo depois, ele volta, agora mais desesperado e menos cuidado. Parece tão natural...

Os lábios dele se separam e solto uma exclamação, surpresa com isso; Tiago, porém, ri baixinho, nervoso, e beija minha fronte, meus olhos fechados, meu pescoço, o meu ombro despido. Cada toque manda uma corrente de fagulhas pelo meu corpo. Imagino se ele sabe o efeito que está causando em mim.

Ele evita meu olhar quando deixa de me beijar; decido, então, que ele precisa de um tempo para si, então deito minha cabeça no peito dele e, como se entrássemos num consenso, voltamos a dançar. Ocasionalmente, ele beija minha fronte – e, isso me irrita, porque bastaria ele levantar minha cabeça um pouquinho e recomeçaríamos o que não deveria ter terminado tão cedo...

- Tiago? – chamo, baixinho, e gosto do som da minha voz o chamando.

- Hum...?

Aponto-lhe minha taça, cheia até a borda.

- Eu não bebi uma gota de álcool hoje – sorrio.

Sinto a mão dele no meu queixo e obedeço a pressão sem pensar, virando meu rosto para ele.

Os olhos dele estão brilhando alucinadamente.

- Lily – ele murmura, e meu nome parece tão certo na voz dele quanto o contrário. Seus lábios voltam a se prender aos meus.

_É _a melhor sensação do mundo.

* * *

É como um _dejà vu _muito estranho. Dumbledore está falando novamente – agora em um tom mais leve, dizendo que espera que todos tenham apreciado o baile (_eu aproveitei)_ – e Lily continua ao meu lado, o mesmo perfume de lavanda no ar.

Exceto que, agora, eu não penso só no seu perfume. Minha mente não pára de trazer à tona o sabor dos lábios de Lily – _morango_, sem o chocolate que eu esperava, mas ainda assim perfeitos. E quando eu desisto de tentar me concentrar no discurso de Dumbledore, posso me lembrar perfeitamente das pequenas sardas no ombro de Lily, do brilho cálido em seus olhos, da textura de sua pele. Posso sentir as mãos dela tocando meu rosto, e sorrio sonhadoramente...

Quando tento acordar, minhas mãos esbarram com as dela e então tudo recomeça, só que pior – porque agora, não sou só eu quem sente a corrente elétrica que passa entre nós. Vejo a pele dela se arrepiar e o rosto dela corar de leve.

Então, mais uma vez, perco a maior parte do discurso.

Não que eu me importe – o que eu mais queria era virar meu rosto e voltar a beijar Lily Evans, sentindo o seu hálito de morango – sem champanhe – e o seu cheiro inebriante de flores – porque Lily é uma combinação dos melhores perfumes do mundo.

Ou talvez tudo nela me atraia, desde a pele macia até os olhos verdes – que, claro, são ainda mais vivos quando se olha _bem _de perto...

- Ah...? – pisco. Todas as pessoas, incluindo Dumbledore, estão paradas, me olhando; a única exceção é Lily, que fita as flores arábicas mais próximas, seu rosto tingido de rosa. Ela fica tão bonita corada, com vergonha. Por que ela estaria tímida assim? – Alguma coisa que você queira declarar, Sr. Potter? – pergunta Dumbledore, e, com um sobressalto, percebo que falei alto demais.

Um dia, eu juro, irei parar de falar em voz alta.

- Hum. Sim, eu queria – improviso, tomando-lhe o microfone. – Lembrar que mesmo estando em um tempo tão nebuloso, nós... Merecemos um dia de folga e espero que todos tenham se divertido e que a noite tenha sido tão boa para todos quanto... – _foi para mim _– ela deveria ter sido.

Dumbledore está sorrindo quando volta a falar, agora sobre a minha decoração.

- Ficou lindo – ouço Lily murmurar, baixinho, olhando ao redor do salão. – Perfeito. – Ela me lança um olhar rápido, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. – Mas senti falta de cascatas aqui.

E torna a ficar rosa. Fito-a, num conflito interno entre correr por todo o salão, para extravasar toda minha alegria, ou tomá-la nos meus braços aqui mesmo – mas Lily me mataria depois...

Ouço um murmurar de descontentamento e percebo que Dumbledore terminou o baile. Antes que eu possa sequer piscar, Lily já não está mais ao meu lado, preocupada em coordenar a saída das pessoas; fica estranhamente vazio sem a presença dela, só um leve aroma de lavandas no ar.

Movo-me automaticamente, expulsando as pessoas e terminando com os feitiços das flores, uma a uma.

Paro em frente a uma pequena fonte, observando a água cair, e agito a varinha tentando desaparecê-la, sem sequer enxergá-la. O som da água corrente me traz a lembrança _daquela _cascata – porque o último som que ouvi, antes dos lábios de Lily tocarem os meus, foi da água borbulhando; e então eu me perdia no seu hálito de morango, na imensidão de sensações que isso me provocava...

- Você fez aparecer peixinhos – a voz de Lily me desperta, embora seja apenas um sussurro. Ela se junta a mim, ficando anormalmente rígida ao meu lado.

- Não me lembro do contra-feitiço – explico, com um leve sorriso. _Lavanda._

- Ah, não importa realmente. Ela pode ficar aí até de manhã – Lily ri baixinho, e sem pensar, entrelaço meus dedos com os dela.

Os olhos verdes de Lily registram nossas mãos e ela torna a morder os lábios, antes de me fitar nos olhos. Não consigo decifrá-los, não nesse momento, quando frases e imagens desconexas cruzam minha mente.

_Não é impossível._

_Ela pode gostar de você._

_Você é só o Tiago para mim agora._

_Ela me disse que está apaixonada por você, Pontas, mas é bem óbvio!_

_Eu não vou aceitar, não enquanto você não aceitar o meu._

_Ela te deu chocolate em Valentine's Day? Ow, Evans sempre impressiona._

_- Nós podemos ir juntos._

_- Eu adoraria... se você não tiver outros planos._

_- Eu não tenho._

_Você tem sabor de chocolate, Potter. _

– _E isso é bom? _

– _É maravilhoso._

_- Não chegue perto, Evans. Hum... Visgo._

_- Oh, certo, eu... Feliz Natal, Potter._

_- Feliz Natal, Evans._

_- Você pode me chamar de Lily, se quiser._

_Juntos – o som da cascata, o aroma de Lily, a taça intocada, o reflexo da Lua no lago..._

Não sei exatamente _quando _aconteceu, mas subitamente Lily está colada a mim, o calor de seu corpo aquecendo o meu quando passo meu braço sobre sua cintura, e as mãos dela se movem cuidadosamente no meu cabelo – provocando longos e intermináveis arrepios. Os lábios dela são carinhosos sob os meus – mas, por mais _saboroso _que esteja, sinto uma vontade de mais; e Lily apenas cede quando aumento a pressão, seus lábios se entreabrindo naturalmente. A consciência vai me abandonando...

_- Oh._

Frio. Lily se separa bruscamente de mim, calada, olhando a fonte. À nossa frente, Mcgonagall está parada, sua boca se curvada em um "O". Só consigo imaginar que a face severa dela é um contraste enorme com a utopia em que eu estava momentos antes...

- Vocês já acabaram? – ela pergunta, ainda em choque. Lily acena com a cabeça, fitando o nada. – Podem ir, então.

Vejo Lily ir, calada, mas não a sigo imediatamente, porque acabo de reparar na face de Minerva McGonagall – sob seu olhar surpreso, posso jurar que ela está _sorrindo_.

Lanço-lhe um sorriso de volta, meio confuso com a situação; então me viro e disparo atrás de Lily.

Quando cruzo a porta do Salão, vejo que Lily está parada no topo da escada, seu olhar fixo nos primeiros degraus, onde um sapato está caído.

Sinto o olhar dela sobre mim enquanto pego o sapato prateado e vou até ela. Coloco a sandália em seus pés; ao erguer minha cabeça, Lily está sorrindo docemente.

- Cinderela – diz, abaixando alguns degraus para ficar no mesmo nível que eu.

- O que é isso?– eu pergunto, confuso, o nome soando bem vago aos meus ouvidos.

- De contos de fadas. Uma garota que queria ir ao baile para encontrar seu príncipe – murmura Lily, seu rosto perigosamente perto do meu.

- E ela encontrou?

Os lábios de Lily roçam os meus; em resposta, meu pulso acelera perigosamente e fecho os olhos, sentindo as mãos dela tocarem o meu rosto com o mesmo cuidado de antes, como se o decorasse...

E então seu aroma enfraquece e ouço seus passos no corredor, sumindo rapidamente.

_Lily Evans vai me enlouquecer algum dia._

Subo as escadas até o Salão Comunal muito lentamente, tentando evitar lugares muito movimentados – ainda assim, há algumas poucas pessoas – a maioria casais – se despedindo calorosamente ao pé da escada para os dormitórios.

Meio ranzinza, pigarreio alto, assustando-os. A maioria me ignora, mas eventualmente o salão se esvazia. Ok, um verdadeiro trabalho de monitor-chefe, para variar.

- Realmente – ouço a voz vindo da escada do dormitório feminino, e não me viro. Sei quem fala – a única pessoa cuja voz me arrepia até a alma, de um jeito agradável.

- Não devia estar dormindo, Evans? – pergunto, com um traço de sorriso, olhando o fogo.

- Lily – ela corrige vagamente, ficando à minha frente. Seu cabelo parece ficar em fogo na luz da lareira. – Eu ainda não me despedi do meu par... Boa noite, Potter.

- Tiago – digo, automaticamente, e ela se ergue um pouco para me beijar na face.

_Na face_.

Depois de tudo hoje, isso parece um tapa extremamente doloroso, já que traz lembranças tão agradáveis de uma volta ao redor do lago, de observações do reflexo da Lua na água, de ter Lily deitada sobre meu peito enquanto os lábios dela estão unidos aos meus...

Lily some – fico parado como um idiota (o que devo ser), sentindo uma vontade gigante de correr atrás dela assim como o príncipe da tal Cinderela faria, sem dúvida...

Um sino toca ao longe. Meia-noite. Bocejo.

Ouço passos apressados e então Lily está de volta, seu cabelo desfeito do coque, seu rosto corado – e decidido.

- Ela encontrou o príncipe – declara, com um breve sorriso que mal reparo; estou subitamente acordado. A boca dela se cola a minha, e dessa vez quase posso sentir o choque dos sabores, chocolate e morango, entre a Cinderela e o seu príncipe.

_Eu absolutamente amo bailes _– e esse é meu último pensamento coerente antes de eu me perder no reino dos sonhos.

* * *

**Notas: **Primeiro... MIL desculpas pelo óbvio atraso. Eu tenho algumas justificativas, sim, mas nenhuma que realmente explique. Então, **obrigada** a quem tiver tido a paciência para ler essa segunda parte meio gigante - eu espero que, no final, tenha valido a pena de alguma forma.

Eu tenho que mencionar a Patty, que puxou a minha orelha para eu acabar, e betou para mim. Te adoro, menina :)

E... não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes e dar um prazo para a continuação dessa história, mas há planos - envolvendo alguns dias antes mesmo de 14 de fevereiro e alguns dias depois. Mas eu vou com certeza esperar passar o vestibular ¬¬'

Então... comentem? :)


	3. Interlúdio

_**N.A: **Isso não é a continuação propriamente. É mais um exercício de texto - porque eu sempre imaginei como estariam os pensamentos de Tiago Potter durante a cena na estufa... E essa é a minha resposta. Então, enquanto a minha fic de 20 e poucos capítulos passa pela revisão antes de ser postada, espero que vocês gostem ;)_

_**Avisos: **Puro Fluffy e romance aí embaixo._

* * *

It's midnight.

_Yes, so it is. But, why –_

_Goodbye._

_No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only -_

_Oh, I must, please. Please, I must!_

_But, why?_

_Well, I… I, oh the Prince. I haven't met the Prince!_

_The Prince? But didn't you know that –_

(Diálogo entre a Cinderela e o Príncipe, logo após a primeira badalada)

_

* * *

_

**(Tiago Potter)**

Os fogos de artifício estouraram às dez e meia em ponto – foi um belo espetáculo, com uma profusão de cores no céu. Todos no salão pararam e ergueram os olhos para o teto encantado – alguns até chegavam a sair, em busca de uma visão melhor dos jardins. Fitei os fogos, por alguns segundos, feliz pelo resultado final, e então me virei para Lily Evans.

Ela não me olhava – seu rosto estava erguido, absorvendo todas as cores em sua face; seus olhos verdes brilhavam e ela sorria, quase rindo – o sorriso mais belo que eu já vira no rosto de qualquer pessoa. Lembrei-me, vagamente, de uma conversa na Sala dos Monitores, há alguns meses, em que ela me contava que amava ver fogos de artifício com os pais – era o tipo de mágica que ela conhecia até vir para Hogwarts. Eu tentei prestar atenção devida a sua história, mas Lily tinha um ar tão doce enquanto a contava, que era quase impossível não me perder em sua face...

Mas a Lily das minhas memórias saía lentamente do foco, enquanto eu me concentrava na que estava do meu lado – a mão dela estava unida a minha, ainda que não precisasse, ainda que a dança tivesse acabado há alguns minutos; era um costume novo de Lily, que eu não entendia a razão, nem a indagava – havia um pânico crescente em mim que me dizia que uma pergunta, que a fizesse tomar noção desse gesto, seria o suficiente para impedir que as mãos dela voltassem a se prender nas minhas.

Isso, eu não podia suportar – a idéia de perder Lily...

Deixei meu olhar vagar para o rosto dela, tentando apreciar cada detalhe – embora a minha atenção fosse constantemente atraída para os olhos verdes dela. Então, Lily se virou – ela deixou de olhar para os fogos no céu, aqueles que eu sabia que ela amava mais do que os lírios, que lhe trazia as melhores lembranças -, e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Ela sorria.

Naquele momento, eu entendi, pela primeira vez, o que eu sentia por Lily Evans. Eu poderia ficar a vida inteira ali, parado, olhando-a, e aquilo nunca seria o suficiente – eu nunca me cansaria dela. Se existisse o destino, havia um ponto no meu com o nome dela – porque ela era a parte mais importante da minha vida, apenas isso. Eu tinha meus amigos e minha mãe – mas a presença de Lily era um requisito na minha felicidade máxima, sempre seria.

Mesmo que ela não sentisse nem um décimo do que eu sentia por ela – e eu sabia que isso era impossível. Independente do que Remo dizia, ou Rabicho, não tinha como Lily me retribuir totalmente. Ela podia me lançar esse sorriso perfeito, ela podia querer me beijar quando estava bêbada, ou nós podíamos ter aqueles momentos estranhos, mas não era o suficiente.

E eu tinha que aceitar que talvez nunca fosse a ter – essa idéia me causou a mais profunda angústia e eu senti que poderia rasgar por dentro – então, fitei-a nos olhos novamente, e foi como se eu me curasse. Se Lily estava feliz, aquilo me bastaria. Teria que ser assim – porque eu amava Lily Evans, e isso era imutável. Era parte de mim.

- Tenho algo para te mostrar, Lily – disse, e puxei-a levemente com a mão, para que ela me acompanhasse. Lily veio, sem hesitar.

- Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou, e havia um tremor inexplicável em sua voz.

- Não me faça perguntas, Lily, para que eu não tenha que inventar algo – respondi, rindo, e depois de um segundo, ouvi a risada dela em resposta.

Logo estávamos em um canto mais deserto dos jardins e pude notar a respiração desigual dela – me virei para fitá-la, mas tudo que pude reparar foi que Lily mordia os lábios, de um jeito estranho, e ela não me olhava – na verdade, eu podia jurar que ela estava me evitando, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê.

- É por aqui – e apontei para a estufa próxima. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Potter? – perguntou, e sorri para mim mesmo, curtindo minha piada secreta.

- Não faça perguntas, Evans... se lembra?

Ela riu novamente, e entramos na estufa. Estava estranhamente quieto ali dentro; nos passos ecoavam enquanto seguíamos até o centro do jardim – embora, claro, ainda não se parecesse um. Eu podia sentir as perguntas mudas de Lily, mas ela não disse nada enquanto eu a levava até o chafariz desligado.

Lily se sentou na borda do chafariz e me ocupei em conjurar taças para nós, enchendo-as com champanhe que eu já deixara na mesinha do lado. Ela ficou encarando sua taça – havia uma hesitação, um nervosismo, tão óbvios em Lily que senti a vontade de abraçá-la, como se isso fosse protegê-la do mundo.

Então olhei para o relógio e outra preocupação maior surgiu – eu estava prestes a mostrar o _meu jardim _para Lily. Em vinte minutos, ela estaria olhando para as flores – isso, claro, se elas florescessem... Talvez fossem surgir pântanos no Salão Principal e aqui, e eu teria que me esconder da escola inteira para evitar a minha morte. É, isso era provável.

De alguma forma, eu planejara isso há algumas semanas – eu sabia que como faria para enfeitar totalmente o Salão Principal, e então eu vinha nessa estufa para guardar as flores; então, às 11 horas, todas deveriam florescer simultaneamente. Em teoria, claro.

Mas haveria pessoas demais no Salão – e eu não me importava com elas. O baile fora para Lily – era o meu presente para ela. Nada mais valeria a pena para mim.

Olhei o relógio novamente e suspirei alto - reparei como tudo está quieto demais, e me virei para Lily, tentando encontrar algum assunto bobo.

Ela estava realmente nervosa – como, lembrei-me de repente, na manhã do dia de Hogsmeade, quando parecia que ela ia dizer algo, mas desistiu depois.

O olhar dela encontrou o meu, pelo mais fugaz dos segundos, e ela o desviou rapidamente, fechando os olhos – era muito anormal; Lily mordia os lábios, como se estivesse preocupada, e então parecia que uma idéia lhe passava pela cabeça e ela sorria... Eu não pude mais me conter. Conferi o horário no relógio, tomei um gole da champanhe, como se isso fosse me encher de coragem, e peguei um dos chocolates em cima da mesa.

- Um doce pelos pensamentos! – exclamei, e Lily pestanejou, se virando para mim; o olhar dela estava em algum ponto a minha esquerda – isso era bem estranho. – Em que lugar você estava?

- Na Lua – ela respondeu, e sorriu, como se outra daquelas idéias inimagináveis passassem pela sua cabeça. Eu daria tudo para ler a mente dela naquele momento.

- Tão perto? – disse, rindo baixinho, e pude ver que a conversa parou. Peguei meu relógio: _dez e cinqüenta. _O tempo parecia ter parado. Não poderia ter se passado _só _um minuto...

- O que você tanto espera? – ela questionou, e me perguntei se eu tinha falado alto mais uma vez.

- Você vai ver – disse, num tom vago, indicando a estufa. Eu esperava que ela fosse ver, pelo menos. Ela ficaria tão decepcionada se virasse um pântano...

Lily olhava ao redor, talvez tentando descobrir o que eu estava escondendo. Sorri calorosamente – de uma forma ou outra, ela sempre conseguia desvendar meus segredos...

- Então, quando você descobriu que os monitores-chefes vão juntos?

Ela se voltou para mim, e seu olhar quase alcançou o meu antes de ela se virar para sua taça de champanhe.

- McGonagall, dois minutos de você me convidar.

_Ótimo. _Eu podia imaginar como isso tinha sido horrível para a minha imagem – Lily deveria ter me odiado simplesmente, como se achasse que eu brincava com os sentimentos dela...

Se ela gostasse de mim, claro, o que não acontecia. Ainda assim, ela não deixara de falar comigo, certo? Talvez ela não me odiasse.

Ou, talvez, eu não devesse ter convidado ela para o baile. Talvez eu devesse ter sido honesto desde o começo. Talvez.

Mas ela tinha aceitado, mesmo assim. Mesmo sem saber que nós teríamos que ir junto... – ela _disse sim._

- E você não se importou? – perguntei, e esperei que ela declarasse seu ódio mortal por mim.

- No começo. Às vezes, eu ainda penso... mas, por alguma razão, Potter, isso não me incomoda mais – ela deu outro daqueles sorrisos estranhos. – Por que a pergunta?

- Conversar ajuda o tempo a passar – respondi, mesmo que isso não fosse totalmente verdade. Tinha coisas sobre Lily que eu precisava saber. – E quando você aprendeu a dançar?

Ela pareceu culpada.

- Três horas antes do baile, claro – e havia um brilho _maroto _no olhar dela que me lembrou de Sirius no mesmo instante.

_Sirius_. Pontos colados. Aquilo subitamente fazia muito sentido. Então eles não andavam se...

- Sirius – disse, e respirei fundo. – É, ele te ensinou bem.

- É só isso minha avaliação, Potter? _Bem_?

Pisquei, assustado. Não era exatamente aquilo que eu queria dizer, e nem um pouco do jeito que Lily dizia – só porque Sirius ensinara _bem_, não queria dizer que a dança dela não fora _magnífica..._

- Me dê sua varinha – ela exigiu, já de pé. Fiz o que ela disse sem pestanejar – Lily parecia muito brava para se discordar dela.

Então, ela agitou a varinha, e reconheci as primeiras melodias da música. Meu pulso acelerou um pouco.

- Vamos dançar – ela tornou, e sua voz era muito mais suave. Levantei e, hesitante, coloquei meus braços em torno da cintura dela. Lily sorriu, sem me olhar.

Dançamos e, aos poucos, a música ia se tornando cada vez mais distante e Lily cada vez mais próxima, como se o universo apenas girasse em torno dela. Ela era meu sol particular...

E então ela rodopiou e, novamente, senti todo o perfume dela, deixando que aquela mistura doce invadisse cada parte do meu corpo – se aquilo era o máximo que eu teria de Lily, estava ótimo.

- Você dança perfeitamente, Evans – murmurei, e minha voz não saiu estável.

- Lily – ela respondeu, seu tom comicamente indignado. – Não _Evans._

Eu ri um pouco, sentindo uma vontade curiosa e crescente de beijá-la – então meu relógio apitou uma única vez.

_Onze horas._

Imediatamente, eu vi que meu feitiço afinal tinha dado certo. Tudo a nossa volta estava colorido e brilhante, e Lily se separou de mim, a surpresa estampada no seu rosto.

Ela começou a andar pela estufa, olhando para todos os lados – ela ainda não sorrira, e interpretei isso como um mau sinal. Franzi a testa, sentindo-me totalmente idiota.

Peguei as taças com champanhe e a segui. Lily chegara ao final da estufa, a parte que tinha a saída para o lago. Observei-a por um momento.

Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os peixinhos da cascata.

- Você esqueceu sua taça – lembrei-lhe, e Lily a tomou de minha mão, tomando cuidado de evitar meus olhos. Senti-me absurdamente nervoso e, quando dei por mim, estava tentando explicar porque ela estava em uma estufa quando o maior espetáculo acontecia no Salão Principal, me perguntando por que ela não sorrira feliz...

- Tiago – ela me interrompeu, e meu pulso acelerou novamente ao ouvir a voz dela chamando o meu nome. Era uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente parecem... certas. – Eu não me importo com lá. Aqui está perfeito para mim.

E, então, ela sorriu, e olhou nos meus olhos – fitei o verde dentro deles e meu coração parou.

Por mais que eu sentisse a aproximação de Lily, por mais que eu sentisse aquela atração consumidora por ela, eu sabia que aquilo não iria durar. Eu sabia que era mais um sonho apenas – tudo com Lily sempre seria um sonho e eu só teria que acordar ao final. Mesmo que aqueles momentos talvez valessem à pena... eram só parte do sonho. E Lily deu mais um passo em minha direção e fechei os punhos. Seria tão mais fácil se ela se afastasse... e, naquele momento, enquanto eu contemplava o mundo real, sem Lily, e ela se aproximava de mim, eu só gostaria que ela não fizesse mais isso.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, e sobressaltei. Não havia mais como esconder – eu nem sabia o quanto pensara em voz alta.

- Não chegue tão perto, porque eu vou te olhar e você vai me olhar e vai parecer que nós _vamos nos beijar _– falei essas palavras tão baixas e rápidas que não tive certeza se Lily as ouviu. Os olhos dela refletiam sua surpresa. – E não vai acontecer nada, mas eu vou ficar me perguntando se você... – _não, isso era um sonho, só isso. _– Pedro disse que sim, Sirius também, e Remo fala que você pode gostar de mim – segurei a vontade de rir histericamente. – Mas eu sei que não é. É só um estranho sonho – _e eu já tive tantos_... -, ou você está bêbada, ou coisa assim...

- Quem disse que é impossível? – ela me interrompeu, e parei. Forcei meu rosto a se virar para ela.

Lily estava sorrindo, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma determinação que eu nunca vira antes – mas eu não me sentia seguro. Havia uma parte do meu cérebro tentando e falhando para entender.

_Não era impossível, _ela dissera, então isso significava que... Esperei, para que, de repente, eu abrisse os meus olhos e me encontrasse na minha confortável cama, com Sirius dizendo para eu parar de sonhar com Lily Evans.

Mas eu não acordei nunca desse sonho estranho – ao invés, eu só sentia como ela era cada vez mais real, enquanto Lily passava meus braços em torno da cintura dela, e eu a puxava para perto instintivamente. As mãos dela se prenderam, automáticas, ao meu pescoço, como se ela fizesse isso todos os dias...

Fitei Lily nos olhos, procurando um sinal de embriaguez ou feitiço – mas ela apenas continuou se aproximando, e seus olhos fecharam-se delicadamente antes dos seus lábios tocarem os meus.

Precisei de um segundo inteiro para me decidir que, afinal, não era um sonho.

E a beijei. Beijei Lily Evans com toda a vontade de quem passara três anos esperando por isso, com desespero de quem espera acordar, e com carinho, tentando tornar aquele momento... _perfeito_ – e então eu reparei que eu _sentia _tudo.

Eu pude sentir perfeitamente o sabor de morango de sua boca quando ela entreabriu os lábios, eu pude sentir a textura de sua pele ali na base de seu pescoço, eu pude sentir as mãos dela tocando os fios na minha nuca, eu pude sentir o calor de seu corpo quando ela se colou a mim. E pude sentir meu coração acelerado, e o seu perfume, com mais clareza do que nunca.

E os segundos se passaram, e eu ainda beijava Lily. E o sonho continuava.

Então, uma vozinha surgiu na minha cabeça e me lembrei de que, afinal, eu precisava de ar. Gemi, como se aquela separação momentânea ferisse meu corpo; me separei dela, respirando fundo. Notei que Lily fez o mesmo – e, sem pensar, tomei-a novamente em meus braços e a beijei – se eu fosse acordar, só gostaria de aproveitar cada segundo dessa ilusão.

Era o nosso segundo beijo, pensei, e aquilo mandou uma fagulha de eletricidade pelo meu corpo. A vozinha me avisou de que eu deveria ter mais calma, mas não consegui evitar – beijei-a com tanto desespero, que esperei pelo momento em que ela fosse parar, assustada...

_Não era assim que eu queria que fosse_. Então, sem aviso, forcei-me a me separar dela e Lily pareceu indignada. Ri sem querer, e contemplei-a, seus olhos fechados, a imagem de uma deusa. Beijei cada parte do seu rosto que pude, e do seu ombro despido, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo por alguns segundos.

E, então, parou.

Foi como se eu acordasse, embora aquilo não anulasse o que acontecera antes, para variar. Eu _tinha _beijado Lily – e era muito mais fácil ter continuado assim, mas eu não sabia o que fazer... Talvez eu nunca devesse ter deixado de beijá-la, porque tudo que eu queria era voltar a fazer isso – e não sabia como. Acontecera tão natural, tão perfeitamente na primeira vez – e na segunda também...

Ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito, e deixei que o seu perfume me acalmasse. Sem pensar totalmente, valsei um pouco com ela, e Lily parecia serena com tudo aquilo... Como se nos beijássemos a todo instante, e aquilo fosse comum...

Tremi de leve e beijei-lhe o topo da testa. Lily estremeceu quando fiz isso, mas tinha um ar de impaciência agora que eu não compreendia. Beijei-a de novo, no mesmo local, e ela suspirou – parecia quase frustrada.

- Tiago? – ela murmurou, e tinha um ar subitamente mais animado. Senti um espasmo percorrer meu corpo – Lily me chamando pelo primeiro nome soava tão perfeito...

- Hum? – pressionei para que ela falasse. A voz dela era absurdamente maravilhosa.

- Eu não bebi uma gota de álcool hoje – ela disse, num tom brincalhão, e indicou a sua taça.

Ela estava cheia.

A taça estava completamente cheia – não havia nenhum efeito do álcool na cabeça dela.

Ela se lembraria no dia seguinte.

E, mais do que isso, Lily se lembrava naquele instante... e parecia completamente feliz com isso.

Fitei o topo de sua cabeça, admirando por uma fração de segundo o tom de vermelho dos seus cabelos. Podia sentir cada partícula do meu corpo ardendo quando ergui o queixo dela e contemplei o verde nos olhos dela.

Os olhos mais lindos que eu já contemplara em toda minha vida.

- Você é linda – murmurei, e sem hesitar, colei meus lábios aos dela.

Lily respondeu com tanto ânimo que quase me assustei – mas, a essa altura, aquilo já parecia certo, já parecia normal. Como... voltar para casa depois de um longo exílio.

As mãos dela acariciavam minha nuca com carinho; em resposta, puxei-a mais para perto, fazendo círculos em suas costas, em seu braço. Ela se arrepiou, mas não me repeliu. Ao invés, suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo com uma força desconhecida...

E nos separamos, para pegar um pouco de ar; a respiração dela estava pesada – mais do que a minha -, e eu ainda sentia o sabor de morango dela nos meus lábios. Mas ficamos ali, de olhos fechados, só ouvindo a respiração alheia, e isso não parecia desconfortável mais.

Lily se moveu – seus lábios tocaram os meus com cuidado, como se ela plantasse pequenos beijos ali. Aquilo era uma tortura – mas toda vez que eu entreabria os lábios, ela se afastava, com um riso quase maldoso, e só me restava a lembrança do seu gosto e o aroma de flores de sua pele...

Puxei-a de repente – Lily não teve tempo para reagir, ou pensar. Nossas bocas estavam unidas novamente, e eu não conseguia imaginar uma hora em que elas se separariam novamente. Ela não parecia se importar, tampouco. Deixei com que minhas mãos subissem da cintura dela para seus cabelos, segurando-a pela nuca, e ela suspirou, instável.

Precisei de ar mais uma vez – isso estava começando a irritar. Eu não queria respirar. Eu não queria ter que me separar, nem pelo mais ínfimo dos segundos, dela.

Mas, inesperadamente, veio um senso de consciência junto com o ar – minha mente clareou e olhei ao redor. Ainda estávamos na estufa, e embora fosse lindo com todas as flores ao redor, não era assim que eu queria nosso... Primeiro encontro.

- O que foi? – ela murmurou, com a surpresa clara em sua voz. Fitei-a, e a inspiração me veio.

- Você gostaria de dar uma volta lá fora? – perguntei, num tom solene, e Lily se virou para olhar a saída da estufa. Estava uma noite linda, com a Lua Crescente brilhando no céu estrelado...

Quando Lily voltou a me fitar, seus olhos brilhavam, e ela sorria nervosa.

- Isso seria ótimo – Lily me respondeu, seu rosto se tingindo de um tom adorável de rosa. Eu nunca a vira corar desse jeito. E ela fazia isso por minha causa.

Tomei sua mão e a beijei, antes de abaixá-la e entrelaça-la com as minhas. Isso me parecia mais certo, mais cavalheiro, para um primeiro encontro.

Caminhamos para fora, em direção ao lago; a Lua providenciava a iluminação perfeita para a ocasião, refletindo-se na água parada. Eu não sabia para onde íamos, e pensei que Lily também estivesse caminhando a esmo, até que ela parou, e se virou para mim.

Nos poucos segundos em que apenas nos fitamos, mil idéias passaram pela minha cabeça – e eu tinha a noção nítida de que estávamos num canto quieto e adequadamente escuro; podíamos ver o castelo iluminado, mas naquele local a beira do lago, éramos só nós dois, isolados...

Lily se separou, e ajustou o vestido para se sentar no chão – ela contemplava a Lua refletida sem parecer vê-la realmente. Sentei-me ao seu lado, calado, passando o braço pela sua cintura. Lily apenas sorriu.

Havia algo nela que irradiava felicidade. E eu era a razão.

Aproximei-me dela, e Lily se arrepiou quando sentiu minha respiração em seu pescoço. Beijei-a ali, com cuidado, testando-a. Ela estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Aquilo era muito, muito divertido. Beijei-a novamente, no mesmo local entre o queixo e o ombro, e a reação dela foi igual.

Era absurdamente incrível ver como Lily reagia a mim. Eu sabia como eram minhas respostas a ela, mas ver Lily desse jeito... tornava real. Será que um dia eu iria acordar?

- Eu espero que não – ela declarou, e levantei o olhar. Os olhos dela, mesmo no escuro, brilhavam.

E então Lily se inclinou em minha direção, seus lábios já colados aos meus, e deixei que ela me pressionasse até estar deitado na grama. Lily me beijou de leve, até que se deitou ao meu lado, sua cabeça apoiada na mão enquanto ela me fitava.

- Hum... – ela murmurou, pensativa, e ergui a mão, segurando seu queixo.

- O que foi? – perguntei, enquanto meu polegar sentia a textura dos lábios dela.

- Você tem sabor de chocolate, Potter – Lily respondeu, fechando os olhos, sua testa ligeiramente franzida.

- E isso é bom? – indaguei, com um nervosismo anormal.

Ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- É maravilhoso – e, com a mão livre, retirou meus óculos. O mundo ficou imediatamente fora de foco.

- Assim eu não enxergo, Lily.

Ela não respondeu – abaixou seu rosto, e eu podia ver as pequenas sardas ali com dificuldade. Os olhos de esmeralda dela perfuravam os meus como se pudesse ver através.

- Você realmente tem olhos encantadores – ela murmurou, sua voz maravilhada, e abaixou mais sua cabeça.

Os lábios de Lily se moviam devagar contra os meus – como se isso fosse fazer o momento durar mais. Era maravilhoso, e ainda assim, torturante, sentir o sabor dela naquele ritmo tão lento.

Eu não pude agüentar mais – puxei ela mais para perto e rolamos um pouco pela grama. Eu podia sentir meu cabelo cheio de gravetos, mas não me movi. Coloquei cada uma das mãos ao lado dela, me fixando, e então fitei Lily apropriadamente. A respiração dela estava pesada, mas seus olhos brilhavam alucinadamente.

- Eu preciso dos meus óculos, Lily – murmurei, e ela os ergueu diante de mim, com um ar divertido.

- Por quê? Eu gosto de ver seus olhos. São castanhos como... Chocolate.

Eu senti que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, mas estar sem óculos realmente incomodava.

- Eu preciso deles – sussurrei, para falar ao pé do ouvido dela. – Para poder ver seu rosto com cada detalhe antes de te beijar.

Lily estremeceu, e quando ergui meu rosto, as mãos dela tremiam ao colocar os óculos em mim.

- Hum... – disse, pensativo. Soltei uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto. – Você tem vinte e sete sardas desse lado, mas trinta e duas do outro...

Ela riu, achando graça, e não me contive mais. Abaixei meu rosto e beijei-a sem cuidado – embora, a essa altura, nossos lábios se moldassem com destreza...

Eu podia sentir o calor dela quando meu corpo caiu um pouco mais sobre o seu; Lily sequer pareceu notar seu peso sobre ela, mas rolamos um pouco e ela estava sobre mim, seus lábios ainda firmemente presos aos meus, uma de suas mãos acariciando a base do meu pescoço.

E então, algo mudou. Ela estava mais próxima de mim, e havia maior profundidade no beijo, e minhas mãos haviam escorregado para seu ombro, onde apenas duas alças finas seguravam suas vestes...

Meu relógio apitou, com insistência.

Onze e meia. Nós tínhamos que voltar para o Salão Principal.

Como se isso fosse um sinal, Lily se separou de mim. Quando abri os olhos, ela já estava levantada, sem me encarar, arrumando seu vestido amassado. Havia um ar nela que chegava a parecer indiferença, e para me ocupar, retirei os gravetos no meu cabelo. Depois de hesitar alguns segundos, retirei os que estavam presos nos cabelos vermelhos dela.

Lily me lançou um pequeno sorriso enquanto prendia seus cabelos de volta ao coque.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou, numa voz distante, evitando me fitar nos olhos. Acenei com a cabeça e andei ao seu lado. Nervoso, coloquei um braço em torno de sua cintura e Lily pareceu hesitar por um momento.

Então, com um longo suspiro, ela deu um passo, se aproximando, e recomeçou a andar.

Eu soube que as coisas iriam mudar, naquele instante. E só podiam ser para melhor.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
